We pay the price
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Elena Gilbert's a 'working girl' and Damon hates her job even if he wants her more than any other girl he'd ever wanted. They both promise themselves to stay emotionaly uninvolved, but would it work? Rated M for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**N: Ok, here comes my first AH story, please have mercy! The story is inspired by another story on this site called 'If You Can Afford Me' written by the great author Katy5219; I have her consent on this so I didn't still anything although the general idea belongs to her, this story will be pretty different from hers. It will contain about 7 to 8 chapters and half are already written, so I'll probably be updating every week or so. **

**This chapter's just the setting, but there will be tons of sexual tension to come, language, mature subject that will get very descriptive, if you're not into detailed smut, please do not read! Thank you!**

**As always, a big fat thank you goes to me great beta, Valerie (2serendipity) for her amazing work on this!**

**A cold touch of ambition**

Damon took another look at the bar before swallowing the last half of his bourbon in one gulp. The club was packed: what looked like a million people, were carelessly dancing in the middle of it…right between his VIP table and the bar…right between him and _her_. Didn't they fucking know they were bothering him?

He took a deep breath, inhaling the unhealthy smoke of a cheap cigar. That girl…_that_ girl was making him mad and he meant that in the literal sense…the crazy part was that he didn't even know her...not really.

She looked as perfect as one month ago when he first saw her in the exact same place. A cascade of silky dark-brown hair caressed her bare shoulders, contrasting with her Maize yellow, strapless dress. He still couldn't believe that had happened to him.

"_Hello," Damon said, taking a seat next to the beautiful brunet girl at the bar. She turned around nonchalantly to look at him. He expected her to open her eyes wide, to smile shyly at him or mumble something barely recognizable. He wasn't stupid and he most certainly wasn't blind; he knew he was what most women considered 'a catch'. He was young, he was handsome, he worked hard for a close to perfect body and most of all, he was quite the charmer. But she didn't even blink, she didn't budge…actually, her face remained just as emotionless as a doll's._

"_Can I help you?" she asked casually._

"_Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, not intending to give up so easily. Damon Salvatore never gave up! He'd spotted her from across the room and she'd caught his attention like no other girl ever had, without even trying. Now he wanted to know her, talk to her, flirt with her, but she was having none of it. _

"_Thanks, but I'm good," she said, raising a half empty glass of what Damon guessed was Cosmopolitan, if the pale Amaranth red color and the tiny electric pink cherry on the bottom of the glass was any indication._

_Damon just stared at her for a few seconds, carefully planning his next move. It looked like no matter what he'd say or do, she'd throw it back in his face. He could handle pushy, drunk, crazy, irritated…just about any kind of behaviour from the opposite sex, in fact he was quite good with any of it, but this girl wasn't showing anything: no emotions, no fire in her eyes, just coldness…a coldness that could freeze over the Mediterranean. Her frigid attitude almost made him shiver._

"_I can see I'm bothering you. I'll just be at the fourth table on your right if you should change your mind and you find that you do want to have another drink," he said and returned to his table without giving her a second glace._

_She didn't even blink and she not only **didn****'****t** join him, but she didn't visit the bar for a full two weeks. Ever since that night, Damon swore to himself and to Matt – his best friend – that he would get her to beg for him to take her._

_He could already imagine her frozen eyes finally burning…burning with desire for him; her once cold voice turning into a soft whisper, eager and full of lust as her perfect, warm body clung to his. Then he'd take a look at her and he'd leave her wondering what went wrong, just like she had done to him._

She passed her hand through her generous mass of curls, making them dance joyfully around her face and fall just as perfect on her back as they'd been before.

Two days after that night, he'd found out her name was Elena Gilbert; he discovered that she lived with her little brother in an old house on Ramton Street*. Both her parents had died in a car accident about three and a half years ago and ever since she'd been taking care of her brother. She was 22 years old and she was studying Law at the local University. None of these facts surprised or 'moved' Damon in any way; except one…her job. He was expecting her to be a waitress at some upscale, classy restaurant, bar tender even, in a wealthy club… He actually expected anything but what he found. She was a 'Lady Companion', which was a fancy word for a hooker, as Damon had always thought. It was fairly simple: either you were a hooker, or you were not. There were plenty of other jobs, especially in a big city like LA, but she'd chosen this one…. He had no respect for her choice or for her. That was the moment that everything became a game for Damon; just a cruel game, nothing more.

Damon still couldn't believe that an angelic creature like her could be anything but pure and perfect, but the ugly truth was that she was far from perfect, and she was most certainly not pure.

"_She only has rich clients. I guess that's why she turned you down; she probably thought you weren't worth her time," Matt said, handing him a thick file that contained pretty much all of her clients. The list wasn't short._

No one turns down Damon Salvatore and gets away with it…**no****one**! Her rejection made him feel like a joke and now that he knew what she was, it made him feel even worse. Who the hell did this bitch think she was anyway?

_He was grateful that he had a private investigator for a best friend, especially when he really needed information; but for some reason, he wished he'd never found out all he now knew about **her**. Not all of it. Because after reading that, he felt dirty._

_The funny – if you have a dark sense of humour, at least – thing was that Damon Salvatore was actually a pretty wealthy guy. He was the sole owner of three very well-known clubs and two Italian restaurants in downtown LA. Ironically, this made him in fact - in her book anyway – the exact type of 'client' that a girl like her would be looking for._

_But if there was one thing that Damon was sure of, it was that he would never, **ever** fuck a girl like her._

_He just hoped that he'd be able to go on with his plan and keep his word on that. Yeah, that was all he hoped for._

"Are you going to go talk to her sometime tonight or are you just going to stare at her? I think you've waited long enough already," Matt said, taking a seat beside him.

"So all she knows is that I'm Damon Salvatore and that I just took a huge loan from the bank to pay for her services, right?" Damon asked with a grin on his face that made Matt raise an eyebrow at his friend.

He still didn't understand what the big deal was. So a girl was 'crazy' enough to turn down Damon Salvatore… Ok, so he knew that something like that had never happened before, but still… he didn't get his friend's obsession to make her 'fall' for him. Why? It was a good thing that he'd stopped questioning Damon's motives a long time ago.

Matt had the pleasure of knowing Damon Salvatore for more than 5 years now. They met when they happened to go for the same girl, called Katherine Pierce. She was a beautiful Bulgarian model that had recently moved to LA, looking for what everyone was looking for: getting as rich as possible, as fast as possible and live the American dream at its fullest.

It turned out that she liked her men like her wine, very rich and very old. She moved to Miami with Carlos Averred*, a really old producer, leaving both Matt and Damon to each other. Literally, by asking them both to meet her at the same place…. And then not showing up herself. Their hatred for Katherine had brought them together and even since, they'd become best friends.

Matt would help Damon 'keep an eye' on his clients and Damon would help Matt make new, powerful and rich clients. Really, it was a win-win on all sides.

"Yes. I told you I talked to one of her regulars. He told her about a guy that's not rich, but has a little money and he's in real need for some… company. The only thing she was concerned about was getting paid, which is why she wants half the money in advance."

"No problem, she'll get that," Damon winked and Matt rolled his eyes.

***we pay the price***

Elena gave the cute bartender another one of her 'special' smiles in exchange for a second virgin Cosmo; men were all just a bunch of fools that were ready to sell their own mother for pretty girl. To say that Elena didn't have any respect for the male population was an understatement. They were there, ready to love you one minute and the next, they could be gone and you'd never hear from them again. That's what had happened with Tyler. They'd been together for two years before she gave herself to him. Three months later her parents died in a car crash and two weeks later Tyler was history. What she thought was special, turned out to be a joke to him, so she decided to treat everything and everyone as a joke, or better yet, as nothing more than a job; at least that way, she wouldn't get hurt ever again.

She stole another glace at the clock, elegantly displayed on the purple screen of her brand new iPhone. He was already 35 minutes late. She didn't mind waiting, but she'd never waited that long before. They usually came earlier, just to make sure they wouldn't miss her.

Elena Gilbert did **not** know the meaning of the expression 'low self-esteem'. Ever since she was five, she'd started competing in beauty contests, and winning 99% of them. Her parents, her teachers, her friends, everyone had been constantly telling her how beautiful and perfect she was. How gorgeous her hair fell in waves over her shoulders, how her sensual and perfectly sculpted lips would make boys day-dream about her, how her brandy colored eyes allowed her to get just about anything she wanted. Yes, Elena Gilbert knew her own worth.

Just when she was about to call it a night and go home, a warm, firm hand grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving, are you?" a low, deep voice asked close to her ear and for a second, just a split second, Elena was tempted to just lay her head backwards and let her body melt against his chest – a chest that felt hard and perfect as it was pressed against her back.

She clenched her fists, digging her nails into the palm of her hand as hard as she could to pull herself out of that miserable place the stranger behind her had gotten her into.

It worked, as it always did, because when she turned around, there was no emotion in her soft brown eyes.

***we pay the price***

Damon waited for her to stand up and take a few steps away from the bar before rushing over and grabbing her arm. He took another step and felt her back pressing against his chest.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, leaning in just a little bit, so he could whisper the words in her ear. He let his lips brush her earlobe softly…barely, but he knew the effect that gesture, in combination with his low, seductive voice, could have on a woman. To his delight, he felt her shoulder tense for just a second, enough to let him know that she wasn't the 'ice queen' she pretended to be.

_This __would __be __easier __than __I __thought, _Damon reasoned, but he was in for a surprise, because Damon Salvatore was about to meet his match at the stubbornness game.

* * *

><p>*- the names with a '*' are all fictional and they do not make referance to any real ones.<p>

**N: This is it, the first chapter. We got to meet Damon in all his cocky glory, Elena the 'ice-queen' and Matt the private investigator and Damon's best friend. I hope you liked it enough to care what happens next and leave a review for a very anxious writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N: First I want to thank you all for your kind words and support on this story. This one and the next two chapters will go rather slow, but the last three or four would be very…M-rated, lol.**

**Just want to let you know that Damon and Elena are both in a bad place emotionally even if they won't admit. Some family drama will be discovered over the next chapters. Also, I know MF would be the other way across the continent from LA, but just go with it!**

**Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) you are really a great beta and your help means a lot to me! **

**No expectations…**

Elena turned around, her emotionless golden-brown eyes locking with his piercing blue ones, and they were both pretty sure the entire club felt the cold draft they emitted. Elena was sure of one thing though: she'd seen those steely eyes before. About two seconds later she remembered where exactly. He'd come to her about a month ago at the bar, wanting to buy her a drink – just like any other guy at the club – but, like all the others, he got turned down. Elena still remembered the warming chill that had raced through her body when she'd first seen him; her face had remained impassive, of course - she was excellent at keeping her emotions in check, after all - but he was a vision and her traitorous body had reacted to him automatically.

She loved this club. It was the place where her regular clients knew they could find her. Still, she'd been avoiding the place like a deathly disease for two whole weeks, hoping she would never bump into the blue-eyed guy again. And now here she was, face to face with him once more.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon," he said, giving her a half smirk, half smile that he knew made girls blush and women shiver with lust for him. Not Elena Gilbert though; she seemed to be immune to any of his old tricks. He would just have to try harder, that's all, he thought.

"Damon Salvatore?" she asked, part of her praying he'd say 'no', but what were the chances of two men called Damon roaming club 'Vervain'? Elena was in trouble and she knew it; she'd known it the moment she'd laid eyes on him…she thought about refusing him as a client, but she needed the money, especially with the holidays coming. Most of her clients were married men, so they had family obligations to attend to and they would be seeing her a lot less these weeks.

"The one and only," he answered.

They went back to the bar and sat facing each other on the high stools. Elena placed her square-shaped purse on the counter and crossed her long, slim legs, concentrating her attention on her lap as he started talking.

"So, I'll need you to come with me to Mystic Falls. We'll leave on Thursday morning; it's a small village one hour outside of LA. We'll be there for four nights and five days for my brother Stefan's wedding with Caroline Forbes, the local beauty queen. I'm not close to my family…" he paused briefly and Elena took mental note. "Actually, this will be the first time in 8 years that I go back there. I normally wouldn't mind going alone, but my mother has this bad habit of matching single people at weddings and you just can't say 'no' to her. I certainly don't want to end up half married before I get out of there, so that's where you come in. All you have to do is act as my girlfriend and we'll both be safe."

"Did Carl tell you my price?" she asked sceptically. She would make sure he could afford her for four nights and five days before getting herself into this mess with this devilishly good looking guy.

"Yes, he did. Here's 2000 $; you'll get the other 2000 as soon as we get back." She took the pale green envelope and after taking a quick peek inside, she stuck it in her tiny purse.

"Good," she said briskly, "Everything is included in the price you're paying: sex, oral, etc. I have just a few rules: you always need to use protection, and I don't do violence. If you have some crazy fantasies about tying me up or chain me against a wall in a dungeon, you can just forget about it!"

Damon's eyes opened wide and for a split second he couldn't get his own thoughts to make sense. The words left her mouth mechanically, like a text that you've learned by heart, sounding cold and boring from being repeated too many times.

"No whips, no chains, got it," he said, trying his best to sound all business, just like she did.

"Perfect! I will provide the condoms, the toys and everything else. If you have any particular demands, just let me know! Also, no kissing while we have sex, and don't expect me to scream your name… That's too personal for me."

He held up one hand to stop the flow of words, "Oh, don't worry. It won't even come to that; I just need a girl to play my girlfriend. As for sex…" He paused for effect, "Believe me when I say that I can get plenty of that for free," Elena had no doubt that was true.

"So, let me get this straight. You're paying me 4000 dollars just to pretend to be your girlfriend for four days? You don't expect sex or anything?" she asked, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Nope…" he answered right away, and Elena had to literally bite her tongue to keep from showing the disappointment that she could feel burning deep inside her. He'd change his mind, she was sure of it.

Damon looked her straight in the eyes, looking for a trace of regret or disappointment, but he didn't find any.

"Fine by me," She shrugged. "But perhaps we should agree on a story… just the basics, of course. How we met, when, you know, the usual questions parents ask."

"Well…" Damon tilted his head and looked pensively at the big, foggy mirror over the bar. "Let's stick close to the truth, shall we? We met right here, about six months ago. You fell for my charm, I fell for your astonishing beauty and we've been dating ever since."

"Alright…" she said simply.

"What do you do, besides this?" he asked. "Is there anything you have an interest in?"

"Yes, I'm pretty good at sketching; it runs in the family, since my father was an architect and my mother was a painter. Also, I'm studying law and every Saturday I go to a private psychology lesson at Terraria University*. What I choose to do to pay my University fees, and for college education for my brother does not define me as a person, Mr. Salvatore. I'm not stupid or incompetent. I'll understand if you have no respect for the job I practice, but I hope you'll be able to stop judging me for a minute and respect me as a person."

And that left Damon Salvatore, the perfect negotiator and the natural flirt, totally speechless. He searched and searched in his mind for words good enough to pull himself out of this situation, but he came out empty handed. She had him cornered and she knew it.

"Don't worry, I don't expect a reply right now. As long as you act civilized, I don't mind if you fake it. Anyway, pour revenir a nos moutons**," she said, and Damon couldn't help but be impressed by her flawless French accent. "My favourite color is yellow, my favourite flowers are freesias, I take my coffee black with two sugars, but I only drink one coffee a day, in the morning, and I absolutely adore white chocolate. I think this information is enough for now. If anything comes up, we can make it up along the way."

"Well, I love black, I'm a sucker for white orchids, I take my coffee black as well, but without sugar and I can always appreciate a good bourbon or an old wine with a rich bouquet. You can just be a Law student working in a psychiatric office then."

"Ok then, we'll meet…" she started, but Damon shut her off.

"I'll pick you up; I'll be at your house at 11pm sharp, so don't be late!" he said. He dropped a 20$ bill on the bar and left.

Elena let out a frustrated breath. She had already 'paid' for her two virgin Cosmos and they hadn't ordered anything else. She took another glance at the bill resting on the counter before grabbing her purse and walking to her car.

Her beautiful, black BMW X6 2008 SAV was waiting her for in the dark parking lot. The only luxury she'd indulged in over the years. It was a second-hand car, but it looked good enough for people to mistake it with a brand new one.

"I'd always pictured you to be more of an Audi kind of girl," she jumped at the sound of _his_ voice. It sounded too calm, too familiar and way too daring under the protective cover of the nightly shadows. She unlocked the doors and turned to her right to face him.

"I'm sure you can appreciate the 4.4 V8 Twin Turbo and direct injection of my baby," she murmured, petting the car like it was a huge, black dog.

"Why so much power?" he asked, surprised that she seemed to know what her car could do. Most women just knew how to pump gas and add antifreeze gel. They didn't even know the model of their car, let alone the kind of engine the car possessed.

"I like a car with personality," she said with a smile, and Damon noted that she looked absolutely breath-taking when she smiled.

"Well, it's a great choice. It's a beautiful car, and really good one," Damon said, taking a few steps ahead, and unlocking the doors to another black BMW X6, only the 2010 model, and Elena couldn't help but smirk.

"Nice car," she said playfully and he turned to give her one of those smiles that made her want to run and hide under the bed.

"Good night, Elena," he said before opening the door on the driver's side.

"Good night," she replied, doing the same. She slipped inside and immediately started the engine that started purring like a huge cat.

Elena grabbed the wheel with both hands, squeezing the leather as hard as she could. _This __man __will __be __the __end __of __me, _she told herself. She was sure of it. She'd been around him for little over an hour and already she was physically and mentally exhausted from trying so hard to show no emotions or react to him the way her instinct wanted her to. She didn't want to begin to imagine what five days and four nights in his company would do to her. But that was not what was bothering Elena Gilbert the most. What really, _really_bothered her, was that he'd practically refused to have sex with her, something no man had ever done before. It would be fun to make him swallow his words, because she was sure that by the end of the first night, he'd want her underneath him, over him and in any other way a man could want a woman. She'd swear on it.

* * *

><p>*- the names are pure fiction and have nothing to do with real life people or places.<p>

**- a french expression that in word-by-word translation means 'returning to our sheeps' it actually wants to say 'let's return to the topic'.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Here we go; that was the second chapter! I hope you liked it and you're excited for DamonElena road ****trip. The trip will be short, but Damon and Elena stuck in a tiny car's always good, right?**

**Don't forget to review and keep me motivated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**N: So, we get to meet the family, Damon's family, are you excited? Well go on and read this it you are; enjoy!**

**Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for beta-reading this, you are great and also, thank you all for your reviews and support, you are _awesome_!**

**Meet the fa… oh, fuck this!**

"You're…" Damon took a quick look at his watch, "…fourteen minutes late. I'd like you to know I care a great deal about punctuality."

Elena was having trouble dragging her huge, orangey-pink suitcase. She gave him an ice cold glare before she just let go of the big suitcase in the middle of the deserted street. The words '_you __came __45 __minutes __late __to __our __first __meeting_' were hovering on the tip of her tongue, but she decided to focus on the present instead. She could _not_ under any circumstances let her emotions surface; not with him.

"Are you just going to stand there and let me carry this?" she asked, her voice about as cold as her stare.

Damon smirked slightly in the corner of his mouth and nonchalantly walked in her direction. He picked up her luggage with an ease that made Elena heave a humiliated sigh.

"Do you really need all these? We're staying five days, not five months…" Damon commented and Elena rolled her eyes. _Men! _She thought. _They __have __no __idea __how __much __work, __time __and __money __go __into __look ng __flawless, __beautiful __and __sexy. __They __think __we __wake __up __looking __ready __to __take __over __the __world._

"Don't worry I didn't take anything I don't need," she said with an obviously-fake smile. She _needed_ the seven sets of sexy lingerie, she _needed_ three of her best perfumes, she _needed_ five pairs of shoes and she _needed_ the only four designer dresses she had; she needed all of it, just to seduce him.

She still couldn't believe that she wanted…she **actually****wanted** to seduce one of her clients. She was usually completely against it, but not with him. He seemed so sure when he told her he wouldn't need to sleep with her because he could have anyone else; so unbearably sure that he wouldn't even want to sleep with her. The idea intrigued her enough to prove him wrong and show him that he could not want her.

If she took the time to think about it, it made no sense. She should be happy that he was paying her the full price and that he didn't expect them to actually sleep together. It was not like she enjoyed it…it was just a fucking job after all – pun fully intended – one she got used to doing without bringing her feelings into it. After all, there weren't many guys ready to pay a great deal of money just for her company…although, there were some, but none of which looked like THAT.

But she didn't take the time to think about it….

She just wanted to prove him wrong.

***we pay the price***

"Are you cold?" Damon asked.

He'd been watching her from the corner of his eye for the past half hour. By now, he had no doubt that she was shivering from time to time and softly rubbing her hands together, placing them between her knees. She was just so…tiny and so fragile. The image of her petite frame buried under some big guy old enough to be her father made him almost groan in frustration, but he just bit his lip and blinked away the image – and the crazy desire to rescue her from it. She was simply _not_ his to save.

As soon as the words left his lips, Elena knew she'd been busted; she only prayed he'd never know the real reason she was shivering. The thing was that Damon had thought it would be a good idea to take of his leather jacket before getting into the driver's seat. He was wearing a dark gray shirt that was molded around his body like a second skin and each time he moved, his muscles would contract… and he looked so damn good, good enough to put some dirty thoughts in Elena's mind, thoughts that made her shiver and she had to place her hands between her knees to stop.

"A little," She said. _Liar, __you__'__re __not __cold __at __all; __you__'__re __hot, __your __hands __are __sweaty __and __your __inner __thighs __are __itchy. __Now __you__'__re __going __to __liquefy._

Damon closed the open window and turned up the heat.

***we pay the price***

"Here we are…the boarding house," he said, opening the car door for Elena. She got out and let her eyes linger over the beautiful architectural piece in front of her.

"It's beautiful," Elena exclaimed and Damon mumbled a 'thanks', right before everything turned to total chaos. People cornered her from all sides, kissing and hugging her. A high pinched, excited voice was chanting in her right ear and Damon's low, deep voice in her left one.

"Hang in there! They're Italians…we're very _affectionate_ people," he mumbled and she gave him a reassuring smile.

A few minutes – or hours – later, Elena wasn't sure, she felt Damon's firm and warm hand in the small of her back, pushing her forward and she let herself be guided by him into the big house. The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside, even more. It was decorated in an old, European style that made Elena remember her trip to Europe with her parents many years ago.

She met Stefan Salvatore, Giuseppe Salvatore and Donatella Salvatore; she couldn't help but observe the resemblance between Damon and his mother: they had the same midnight hair, although hers was mixed with many white hairs, the same piercing blue eyes, although hers were a few shades lighter and warmer than his. He had his father's mouth though, just like his brother. She also met Ida Salvatore, Damon's aunt and her husband Alfredo; they had two kids, a 17 years old daughter and a 13 years old son and they lived in the left wing of the house.

Elena also met Caroline Forbes, the one with the overexcited voice that she could still hear echoing in her ear. She was a natural blond, with pale, white skin, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips. Caroline told her that they were going to have a blast at her bachelorette party and Elena nodded and smiled weakly.

"I prepared your old bedroom for you two. I hope you don't mind, darling," his mother told Damon, cupping his face and slightly stroking his left cheek.

"It's alright, mamma. Whatever you arranged, will be perfect," he said, kissing his mother's hand and Elena just couldn't help the tiny tear that formed in the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away before anyone could notice it.

"Very beautiful girl you've got here," Donatella said and Elena smiled timidly. She was used to people complimenting her all the time, but for some reason, the two pairs of icy blue eyes looking her over, were making it hard for Elena too keep cool and detached.

"Not that we expected anything less from the 'ladies' man' in the family," Elena heard a third voice joining them and saw Damon's brother throw a hand around Damon's neck, and Damon smiled at him.

"Ladies' man, huh?" Elena asked, raising a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at Damon and he just shrugged indifferently.

They spent another hour or so talking with Damon's mother, brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Elena didn't realize until later that day that his father had stepped into his private office right after meeting Elena.

"This is it," Damon said, dropping the bags in front of a black-wood door. He took his time to open the door, like he was afraid some blood-sucking vampire might jump out of there to damn him for eternity. Elena thought he was being nostalgic at seeing his old room for the first time in eight years and she somehow understood his reaction.

Damon was aware that he was just standing in front of the large door like a damn statue, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't help but remember…_that__night_…the night he last saw this door, it was flying off its hinges. That was the first and the last time he'd stood up to his father; that was the day he decided that he'd had enough. He could still smell the cheap perfume of all the young whores coming out of his study; he could still hear the cries, the screams and the moans; he could still hear his mother's sobs. He clenched his fists before finally pushing open the door.

His room looked pretty much the same, except, that it wasn't thrashed, the way he'd left it. He immediately noticed that his Porsche collection was still intact. He had some pretty rare pieces in that collection, pieces that he loved, but he had been in such a hurry to leave this place, that he didn't have the time to pack his precious 'toys'.

A few minutes later he could hear soft breathing and he remembered that he wasn't alone. Slowly, he turned his head. Elena was standing in the doorway; her big brown eyes were still cold, but he could see a tiny spark in them…a spark that he recognized as 'curiosity'.

"Your mother said that she expects us at dinner at 7pm sharp," Elena said and Damon nodded. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" she asked. Her hands were squeezing the big hand bag she was holding, but Damon was too busy staring at her décolleté to notice the gesture.

Donatella had told them they could use the time until then to take a nap and change and Elena had quickly agreed.

For some unknown reason Damon found himself unable to look away from her full breasts that were barely held by her thin bra. She was still panting from climbing the stairs and the way her chest was going up and down in a rhythmic, mesmerizing way was making him itchy.

Elena watched Damon's eyes sliding from her silky neck to the deep V of her white sun dress and linger there. His persistent gaze was burning her skin like a laser. She didn't know why he was acting like a stubborn child; he clearly wanted her; why wouldn't he just take her? She was his after all… At least, for four nights and five days.

Damon slowly walked towards her. He was no longer a man, or a child…he was a gracious black panther stalking its prey. His moves were smooth and slightly swinging, like he was floating towards her and his eyes locked with hers, holding her steady. Once he was standing in front of her, Elena had to remind herself to breathe, because just about everything about him was taking her breath away. His deep, blue eyes; his long, black lashes; his soft, sensual mouth…

Damon raised his hand and pulled out the little white clip that was holding her hair, leaving it free to fall in big, soft curls around her head, cascading down over her shoulders. He buried his fingers deep in the dark-brown silk and Elena let out a soft breath; she held his gaze as he brushed her hair, clearly enjoying the delicate caress of it around his fingers.

"Leave it like that for dinner," he said softly, "You can go first," with that he pulled his hand back fast enough to make Elena jump. Damon picked up his suitcase and placed it on the big abalone-brown chair, then he took Elena's and placed it on the bed. She opened it and picked a few items before rushing into the bathroom.

Elena closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Her hands were trembling in frustration… no, not with him, not really; she was more frustrated with herself for feeling so lost and so astonishingly aroused… and he'd just caressed her hair! She could only imagine what those hands could do to the rest of her body.

She stripped off her clothes and turned on the water; she got in the shower and kept the water as cold as her body was able to handle. She rubbed her hot and bothered body over and over again in a failed attempt to wash the throbbing need away.

As soon as he heard the bathroom-door close behind her, Damon started cursing under his breath, throwing different things from the suitcase on the bed. He couldn't decide what to wear at dinner. _Why __the __hell __would __it __matter? _He asked himself. _Maybe __something __more __confortable; __definitely __more __confortable __pants. _He thought, growling in frustration. His dick was fully erect, pulsating inside his tight jeans, reminding him just how much he'd wanted her from the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

_Damn __her __and __her __sinful __body!_ Damon mumbled to himself. He decided he would need a very, _very_ cold shower as soon as she'd be out of the bathroom.

***we pay the price***

After her shower Elena found herself unable to keep her eyes open and told Damon she would take a nap. He said he would catch up with his brother and come back later to change and escort her to dinner, then he disappeared behind the bathroom-door and Elena fell asleep with the sound of the running water and his blue eyes in her mind.

She dreamed about him.

Damon did his best to release the pressure before his balls turned blue. He tried to make as little noise as possible. The last thing he needed was for Elena to know just how much she affected him. After he was done, he washed himself and got out of the bathroom silently. Elena was already fast asleep; her hair was still wet and a thin strand was stuck on her right cheek… only increasing her beauty rather than disturbing it.

He couldn't help himself as he walked by the edge of the bed and brushed the rebellious strand of hair off her face; his fingers lingering over her soft cheek just a few moments too long. He cursed himself for being weak, got dressed with whatever he found first and got out of the room as quick as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>N:<strong>**I ****hope ****everyone ****caught ****on ****the ****sexual ****tension ****in ****the ****car ****and ****the ****annoyingly ****stubborn ****way ****they ****both ****fight ****against ****their ****desires.** **Review ****and ****let ****me ****know ****how ****you ****liked ****the ****chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N: Wow, you guy are amazing! Your support means a lot to me, thank you so much! I know the sexual tension's killing us all, but that will only make it hotter when they finally get to it. I hope you guys will like this chapter too – some fluffiness in it. Enjoy!**

**Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) you're a really amazing beta!**

**Bubbles**

**Day one**

When Damon returned to his room, the large chamber was empty, the bed was perfectly made– you couldn't even tell someone had been sleeping in it. He also noticed that both his and her clothes had been taken out of their suitcases and carefully arranged in the closet.

He slowly made his way towards her half of the closet and brushed his hand over a silky Roberto Cavalli dress in primary red, enjoying the smoothness of the material against his flesh.

He changed into something more 'formal' for dinner and was reading an old newspaper when she stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes peeked over the top of the paper, and he was grateful that it was covering his mouth because he was sure his jaw had dropped in his lap. She looked absolutely breathtaking in an ivory chiffon strapless dress. The pale color of the clothing made her olive skin look astonishing; her legs went on forever and he couldn't help but think she looked like a goddess.

Elena smiled seductively when she saw his eyes pop out of his head. She knew it was just a matter of time before he stopped this nonsense and claimed her. It was no accident that she'd chosen this dress; she knew how it molded itself around her body, emphasising every one of her perfect curves; she knew it was short enough to make her legs look like they would never end, but long enough to keep it tasteful, and she most certainly knew what the color would be doing in contrast with her skin.

Damon folded the paper and placed it by the edge of the short, round table on his right. He stood up and Elena thought that for a man who wasn't all that tall, he looked pretty intimidating; there was something about him that made him look _dangerous_…with his so, _so_dark hair and electric blue-gray eyes…his beauty was definitely inhuman.

Slowly, like an oversized cat, he walked towards Elena, who was playing the role of the cornered mouse – and she definitely felt like one too.

"Are you ready?" he asked and for a second Elena thought he was asking her if she was ready to be devoured by him. That wasn't even the worst part; the worst part was that she _was_ ready.

"Yes," she answered, her voice sounding calm and collected, even if in reality she was anything but.

She made her way towards the door and Damon followed her. They'd almost reached it, Elena's hand on its way towards the handle, when he spoke.

"I'm not," he said and Elena let her hand drop against her body, ready to turn and face him. But before she could do so, he caught her arm, making her face him. He pulled her body against his, her back firmly against the door, making her his prisoner.

He buried his face into the silky waves of her hair to nuzzle her neck. Her perfume, combined with the sweet vanilla scent of her skin and the juicy smell of peaches of her hair was driving him crazy, making him impossibly hard.

Elena could feel his soft, warm breath against her throat and she bit her bottom lip to keep in a needy moan. She pushed her hips forward to meet his, and shamelessly brushed her pubic bone against his hardness; the gesture made him growl in her ear and press his body against hers, crushing her between himself and the wooden door.

His left hand went under her knee to wrap her gazelle-like leg around his hips, while his right hand flew from her tiny waist to her neck to finally cup her face. Their eyes locked and Elena could swear she'd drown in his ocean blues. When his lips finally captured hers, Elena felt like she had just been swallowed by a tornado. She had never been kissed in such a bold way before; there was no asking permission or timidity. He fearlessly possessed her mouth like she belonged to him since the beginning of time. His hand slid underneath her dress to grab her perfectly rounded ass and he squeezed it slightly, making Elena moan in his mouth. He took advantage and pushed his playful tongue inside to stroke hers.

His tongue knew no shame or restraint; it went in and out, stroking her own tongue and exploring the deepest corners of her warm mouth. His fingers were not gentle or slow; they tangled in her curls, pulling mercilessly to change the position of her head and get a better access to her mouth. There was some slight pain, but the passion blinding her masked any trace of pain.

Her hands curled around his neck, pulling him even closer, kissing him back with the same wildness. There was something sinful and erotic about it that called out to her darkest desire. Her core was all hot and soaked, throbbing with need, a need she'd never felt before.

As his fingers dug into her skin and slid from her ass to her thigh, she let a low growl slip from her throat.

"Now I'm ready," he said, pulling away from her like she had some sort of fatal disease that was highly contagious.

Damon smiled cockily at the sight of her. She looked flushed... all aroused and bothered, breathing heavily – her breasts were going up and down in a mesmerizing rhythm – her lips slightly sore, but Damon thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He'd just lost control; she looked good, she smelled divine, even her voice turned him on. He opened the door and they made their way towards the huge living-room. Stefan, Caroline and Giuseppe were already seated.

From the corner of his eyes, Damon saw Stefan inspecting Elena from head to toe, and Caroline pinched him under the table; the grimace on his brother's face made Damon press his lips together to keep in a laugh. He pulled the chair out for her, because his mother had just entered the room and he knew Donatella had high expectations concerning how her two sons should treat their women.

His father started a conversation about his wish to build a small hotel in Mystic Falls and Elena gave him some legal advice that left Damon impressed. She even suggested a few architects that used to work with her father.

"It depends on what you have in mind," she said, taking a small sip of her water. Damon was impressed that she was actually eating; most women that looked like her were having low fat yoghurt for breakfast, salad for supper and biscuits with zero-fat cheese for dinner. "Do you want to go for something humble and cozy, or do you like something more luxurious?" she asked, appearing genuinely interested.

"I was actually thinking about doing both," Giuseppe answered.

And so the conversation went on until everyone was full and they started clearing the table. Both Elena and Caroline helped Donatella in the kitchen.

"Everything was amazingly good. Did you make the cheesecake yourself?" Elena asked.

"Well ye, dear."

"It was sincerely the best I've ever tasted."

"Thank you, it's a special recipe I inherited from my mother many years ago," Donatella said proudly.

***we pay the price***

Somehow Elena got stuck doing the dishes and she was alone in the big, old fashioned kitchen. She had just sneezed, making the white foam fly out of the sink, with a tiny bit getting stuck on the tip of her nose. When she heard someone walk into the kitchen, she turned around to see Damon approach her. He had a big grin on his face and she was about to ask him why, but she sneezed again.

"Bless you!" Damon said.

"Thanks, I'm allergic to some detergents," she explained.

"You don't have to do that," he pointed towards the dirty plates.

"It all right; I don't mind. It's just some sneezing, nothing major. Could be the Benzalkonium Chloride**; they still use it in some detergents and even soaps," Elena mumbled quickly as she felt another sneeze coming.

"Or it could be the foam on your nose," Damon said amused. He used his fingers to brush the stubborn bubbles from her nose.

"It happens," said Elena, taking a few bubbles in her hand and blowing them in his direction. It didn't touch his face, but some foam got stuck in his midnight hair. "Let's see how you like it," she continued blowing a new handful towards him. This time a tiny bit stopped just under his nose, making him sneeze as well which made Elena laugh out loud. Soon Damon found himself bent over the sink, looking for more bubbles to take revenge on her, holding his right hand around her middle to keep her in place; Elena was trying to keep the sponge away from him and they were both giggling like two five years olds.

"I thought you were washing the dishes, not yourselves," Donatella said from the doorway. She sounded like a mother rebuking her children, but when Elena turned to look at her, she could clearly see the cheerfulness in her eyes.

Damon mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and got out of the kitchen.

"I haven't seen him smile like that since he was ten," the older woman said, taking the washed plate from Elena's hand to towel-dry it.

"Yeah, I had the feeling that he grew up too fast," Elena murmured. She wasn't sure Donatella would feel comfortable enough to open up to her – practically a stranger – but she wanted to know more about Damon.

"He had no choice, because his father lost himself for a while. Giuseppe wanted a daughter. He always wanted a little girl to look after; uncommon for a man to prefer a daughter over a son, but that's what he wanted. When he found out I was unable to have more children, he started drinking. Damon was ten years old when that happened. Six years later, Damon left home and moved to the big city, and a year after that, my husband's drinking stopped. I guess he realized that his situation was going to leave him without his sons. He had already lost one; he couldn't bear to los Stefan as well."

Elena's mind was working overtime putting all the pieces together. She couldn't believe that Damon had left home at such an early age and made a living for himself in a big city. But Elena couldn't help but feel that there were still some pieces missing.

"What happened on the day he left?" she asked and Donatella looked away.

"They fought…It's not like they hadn't done it before, but this time, when Giuseppe hit Damon, he returned the favour. Damon left that night, and I've only seen him occasionally in downtown LA. We've been meeting regularly, but he refused to come home and see his father. Giuseppe's too ashamed of what he did to talk to Damon, and my boy's too stubborn for his own good," She said, a deep sadness clearly audible in her voice.

"I'm sorry…" was all Elena found to say.

***we pay the price***

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, seeing that Damon was getting ready to go out. He took another look in the big square-shaped mirror before turning to face her.

"Not that that's any of your business, but I'm going out to catch up with some really old friends. My parents probably retired to their room and Stefan and Caroline will be joining me, so you'll have no one to entertain you, I'm afraid. Don't wait up for me, because I'll probably be back late!" he said and just like that, he took off, leaving Elena alone and confused in the middle of the deserted room.

'Boom-boom, boom-boom' she could hear her heart beat in her ears and feel her pulse in her temples. She was mad. No, she was more than mad. She was furious that he'd done that to her. She wouldn't cry, because Elena Gilbert did not cry; she just changed into a black and white negligée and climbed into bed with her favourite book – Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen – in her hand. She read almost half the book before she decided to try and get some sleep. She took another glance at the big digital clock on the small, round bedside-table – it was already close to midnight.

She twisted and turned a million times, in a million different positions on the big mattress, but she just couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock again, it was already 2:30 am and she was still fully awake and Damon was still 'out' with 'old friends'.

About an hour later, she heard the door open slowly. She heard a strange sound that made her think Damon must've hit something because he hadn't turned on the lights.

"Damn!" she heard him yell. Just about thirty seconds later she heard another sound and this time she knew what he'd bumped into; his own suitcase that was still lying on the floor where he'd left it after he claimed she forgot to take out his cologne. Of course he had found it a few minutes later in the bathroom, but he'd let the suitcase linger in the middle of the room and she refused to collect after him.

"What the fuck is this doing here…what is…dammit!" he mumbled and Elena could tell from his unsteady voice that he'd been drinking. He was trying – and clearly failing – to be quiet.

Just when she was ready to let him know she was awake, she saw his jeans fly across the room and land on a small chair. Something shiny fell from his pocket and Elena was experienced enough to immediately recognize the object as being the – obviously empty – wrapping of a condom. The fact that he preferred to go and have sex with a stranger than be with her, hurt. Elena Gilbert didn't do_hurt_. It didn't even make sense that she'd feel hurt or rejected; she wasn't actually his girlfriend, _so __why __on __earth __does __it __matter __to __me __that __he__doesn__'__t __want __me?_

Sleep found her finally at the calming sound of the water pouring as Damon showered.

* * *

><p><strong>N: There you go, more sexual tension *evil laugh* hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please do drop a review and let me know!<strong>

**The next chapter will be slightly more…M-rated then the other, shit gets serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>**- <strong>Chloride that can make certain people alergic, dry hands, some sneezing, nothng big.


	5. Chapter 5

**N: Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed this and I couldn't answer personally, your support means a lot to me and gave me the inspiration to write faster. I hope this chapter will inspire your words as well.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains bad language, mature subject and mention of violence!**

**Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) you are the best beta someone could ask for! **

**Lust, Passion and Desire**

**Day two**

Damon woke up half-way through the night, and immediately became aware of the soft, warm body in his arms. Her hair was spread over his upper arm, caressing his flesh and he sighed at the feeling. He wanted to punish her for his frustration; it was all her fault. Last night, he'd picked up a beautiful girl at the bar and took what she'd offered in one of the tiny rooms upstairs, but all he could think of was _her_…her perfect, chestnut brown curls, her big golden-brown eyes, her coral pink lips – that he knew tasted just as divine as they looked – her long legs, her full breasts – that he knew were perfectly round and fit exactly in the palms of his hand – and her sweet smile.

If anyone would've told him a few days ago that _he_, Damon Salvatore, would be _unable_ to perform, he would've laughed in their face. Truth was that's what happened last night; it was like his dick only wanted _her_: her body, her warmth…and it refused to take anything else in exchange.

_How the hell did this happen? _He asked himself. He couldn't believe that a girl…a girl like her, was keeping him from enjoying sex. He lived for sex, sex was the only good, joyful part of his fucked up life and she was taking it away from him.

He wanted to strangle her right now, or better yet, fuck her; he wanted to fuck her dry. He wanted to bury himself deep inside her and pump in and out of her until all his frustrations would be gone…he wanted to exhaust her and make her sore. She would scream and moan, begging for more, begging him to get her off over and over again; her long, smooth legs would go around his hips to pull him closer, because she'd want all of him. And her sensual mouth would close over his dick…so warm, so perfect and so tight. Yeah, he would enjoy fucking that filthy mouth of hers. The thought made him let out a guttural moan and the sound made Elena move in his arms.

Elena turned to her side and pushed her hips back, unintentionally nestling her ass in Damon's lap. The low growl that came out of his throat was enough to wake her up, but she didn't say anything, she didn't turn, she didn't even blink as she felt his hand on her temple, bushing her messy hair away from her face and neck. After her hair was out of his way, Damon's lips found her pulse point and nibbled on it. Elena blew out a heavy breath, but otherwise made no sound.

That was just too much; it was like his dick didn't need anything more than her round, firm bottom brushing against it to be _up_ for it. He carefully brushed the hair from her face, spreading it on the white pillow and bent to kiss her soft neck, this time caressing it with his moist, warm tongue.

Damon placed his hand on her knee and let his fingers explore her leg, all the way up to her thighs. When he got to her hipbone, he took hold of her hips and pulled her towards him while pushing his own hips forward. Elena tensed up in his arms and he was glad he wasn't the only one sexually charged at this point.

She bit her lip hard enough to make sure she'd have an inflated lip all day. He was making it hard for her to keep quiet and pretend she was too sleepy to stop him. His hands were sliding smoothly over her skin and she loved every minute of it. She could feel his impressive length pressed against her bum, hard as a rock and she wanted nothing more than to take him in; she could already imagine its moist head sliding inside her …and she would be hot and wet, ready for him to find a home inside her.

His hand moved up and closed over her right breast, massaging it lazily before flipping his thumb over her already hard nipple. Elena just couldn't take it anymore…she knew that it would take him just one more touch and she'd scream.

"I know you're not asleep, Elena," Damon whispered in her ear and she shivered slightly. "You're playing your little game to make me want you, because you know I wouldn't sleep with you. I would never pay for sex…so it won't work," he said and Elena sighed.

"You might want to tell that to your dick, Damon, because it's about to fuck me through your pants," Elena fired back.

"You're the one that pushed your ass onto my lap; are you looking for a raise?" he asked and Elena jumped out of the bed.

"You worthless asshole!" she almost yelled. "Did you bring me here just to humiliate me?" Right now, she was furious. _How dare he talk to her like that? _Elena asked herself.

"I don't need to do that; your 'job' is doing that for you. So you like to screw guys for money, at least admit it and don't play innocent with me! I bet it has something to do with having daddy issues…"

"Shut up; shut the fuck up! You know nothing about me or my life. Between you and me, you're the one with 'daddy issues'. You're still holding a grudge against your father for something that happened eight years ago."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he shouted.

"Your mother told me about your fight with your father before you left," Elena explained. She was so mad at him she could barely think clearly. She realized after she'd said the words that she didn't actually know the reason they fought all those years ago.

"My mother didn't tell you shit…she doesn't know what happened. Do you think I hit him because I was a spoiled punk? Did she by any chance tell you how he started drinking and beating the crap out of her because she couldn't give him a daughter? Did she tell you about the many whores he used to fuck right under her nose? Did she tell you that, Elena?" his words hit her like a sword, piercing her heart. _No, she didn't tell me that_; Elena wanted to apologize and tell him how sorry she was. She wanted to pull him in her arms and kiss him until all his nightmares and all his pain vanished, she wanted to console him and tell him that everything was over now and that he would be alright; but it was too late.

"I…"

"Save it! I don't want your pity. Take a shower; my mother's certainly expecting us for breakfast! I'll use the bathroom downstairs," and with that he got out of the room and Elena practically ran into the bathtub and turned on the water. This time she made it hot, so hot that it hurt her skin. She felt dirty…she felt the need to scratch her body until it bled.

***we pay the price***

After breakfast, Elena retired to 'their' room and opened her laptop to talk with her brother and his girlfriend, Anna. She kept up with their cheerful conversation for an hour before telling them she needed to go and logged out. A few minutes after she called Bonnie – best friend since they were five and the only person who knew what she was doing 'at work' – to tell her all about her confrontation with Damon that morning, but to her surprise she ended up telling her about the amazing cheese cake she had the day before.

She faked a headache to skip supper and had an apple and some cookies instead. Taking advantage of her free afternoon, she finished her book and even took a two hour nap.

A few minutes after she woke up, Damon stormed into the room.

"Get dressed, something pretty. We're going out with Stefan and Caroline for dinner. Blondie's excited for a 'double date' and my brother's too whipped not to give her what she wants," he said and Elena decided she liked Stefan for doing this for his fiancé – soon to be wife – but she felt like Damon and she were _not_ in a good place to be around other people right now. Even if she thought it was a bad idea, she found herself nodding at him.

They were going to eat out, then return home and change so the girls could go to Caroline's bachelorette party and the guys to Stefan's bachelor party.

"I'll wait for you outside; I gotta make a few phone calls," he said and Elena nodded again.

When she walked out of the room thirty minutes later she was sure she saw Damon's eyes pop out of his head.

She'd chosen a champagne colored, off the shoulder dress. As always, the color complimented her skin and she knew she looked great. Even if the dress was long, almost reaching to her knees, you could still see her legs through it, because the material was slightly transparent.

He took her hand in his and pulled her towards him as they were descending the stairs.

"What's wrong with you? I can see your underwear through this dress," he murmured in her ear. Too cowardly to actually tell her: _I'm too possessive to let other guys stare at your legs._

Thanks to some higher power, Damon resisted the urge to just slam her against the wall and take her right then and there, against the wall, in his parents' house. _What the hell was she thinking! _He mumbled to himself when he saw her. _Was she doing it especially to drive him crazy?_ There was no other explanation. She looked…hell, she looked astonishing. He would've expected her to look slutty and cheap, probably other women would've looked like that in that dress, but not her…not Elena. She looked like a damn goddess, no, scratch that, better than that. And here he was, thinking Katherine was beautiful, but Elena was taking his breath away.

"Really; you can really see my underwear?" Elena asked with fake surprise. "Cause I'm not wearing any," she finished and gave him a brilliant smile.

Damon opened his mouth to say something, but he found himself lost for words.

***we pay the price***

To both their surprise, they actually enjoyed themselves. The restaurant was beautiful, classy and elegant. They even danced together. When they returned to the table, Caroline and Stefan took their places on the dance floor.

"You're wearing underwear; it's small, but it's there, I felt it," he said to her over the table and enjoyed watching her move uncomfortably in her chair.

Yes, he'd let his hands explore her curves as they danced a slow waltz. He was incapable of keeping his hands away from her…it was as simple as that.

Elena reached under the table and placed a small object – more like a piece of material – in his hand. She bent over the table and whispered in his ear: "And now I'm not."

Damon took a look at the thing in his hand. It was a pair of white bikinis; they had a delicate flower in the middle that was transparent and another small one in the back. He looked at her, their eyes locked and she bit her bottom lip seductively. It was official: this girl was slowly killing him.

"Put them back on!" he muttered, trying to find her hand under the table to return her panties.

"Keep them as a souvenir, baby, something to remind you of me tonight," she purred.

Like he needed that; he didn't need her underwear to think about her 24/7, he was doing a remarkable job without it.

Elena had never considered herself a very sexual person; that was before she met Damon's Salvatore. Even from the first time she saw him, she'd realized what lust meant. Her mind started showing her some pretty crazy and dirty images…she wanted him…she ached for him…she craved him, like a heroine junkie craves his drug. Her body hurt and she felt on edge and itchy.

***we pay the price***

Elena came back from the party before Damon. She kicked off her sandals and climbed in bed; she was exhausted. She closed her eyes for a minute – or so she thought – and that was how Damon found her when he got back.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he answered absently, taking his shirt off.

Elena's eyes followed his every move, mesmerized by the way his muscles contracted as he moved. His body was perfection and she was pretty sure she was drooling.

"So…did he have a stripper?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Did you fuck her?" she wasn't sure why she asked this question, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes…about nine years ago," he answered casually.

"What about tonight?" she pushed.

"I don't fuck the same bird** twice."

That was their conversation before Damon disappeared into the bathroom, and Elena fell asleep before he got back.

* * *

><p><strong>**- <strong>_the word was used in old English for 'easy woman' not a prostitute, just a woman that doesn't take much to get in your bed. _

* * *

><p><strong>N: So, that was it, I hope you liked it. In the 7th chapter we will find out about Elena's past and traumas. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review.<strong>

**Happy holydays, Marry Christmas and a happy New Year guys! (Just in case I won't be able to post before next year)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N: This chapter was a lot of work. I tried making it a little shorter, but I just couldn't; little old me against Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert…I didn't stood a chance.**

**Well, I guess you've all been busy with Christmas, cos' not even half of you reviewed the last chapter…I hope this one will inspire a review, enjoy! **

**As always a BIG think you, goes to my amazing beta Valerie (2serendipity) for her extra work on this!**

**Two can tango**

**Day three**

Elena woke up two hours after she fell asleep and immediately became aware of soft moans that were coming from Damon. The thing was that they were definitely _not_ moans of pleasure, more like soft growls. She manoeuvred herself into a sitting position and turned to look at him.

Big beads of sweat pearled on his forehead and above his upper lip. His face was twisted in a way that assured Elena that he was _not_ having a good time. He was having a nightmare and Elena contemplated on what would be the best thing for her to do… and she came to the conclusion that she should wake him. She bent over and placed her hand on his shoulder, applying a bit of pressure.

"Damon…" she whispered softly; she didn't want to startle him or anything. She used to have nightmares all the time and she got even more scared when someone yelled at her to wake up. Damon just moved uncomfortably and clenched his teeth, but didn't show any signs of waking up. Elena decided to try again, this time she whispered his name a bit louder and closer to his ear. The next thing she knew, Damon was fully awake with his left hand around her neck, his heavy body half way over hers and a crazy expression on his face.

"You stay away from her!" he yelled.

"Damon…it's Elena…" she mumbled in a weak voice. "Damon…you…you're hurting me…" she tried again seeing that he wasn't letting go.

Damon's eyes opened wide and locked with her cognac-brown ones; she was clearly scared, that much he could tell.

"Damon…" she whispered again and this time she felt his fingers detach from her neck. He was still close enough so that Elena could feel his heart beat like a drum in his chest. He looked so lost…so vulnerable…the thought made Elena want to console him and before she had the chance to re-think her action, she cupped his face and caressed his forehead, his eyes, his jawline. Her fingers barely touched his skin and Damon didn't move…he just stared at her, like he was seeing her for the first time.

"I'm sorry," Damon mumbled in a soft voice and Elena smiled kindly at him.

"It's alright," she whispered, her lips lightly brushing his and he let out a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to…" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence because Elena's index finger pressed against his mouth and stopped him.

"Shhh!" she kissed his bottom lip and a low growl erupted from his throat, making Elena shiver slightly. "It's a little hot, did you turn on the heat?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"What's your favorite season?" she asked, trying to get his mind off things.

"Summer…"

"I like it too, but it's so hot?"

"Yes, well, that's the point," Damon raised his hand and buried it in her hair. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching and every time one of them spoke, their lips would brush against one another. Elena wanted nothing more than to kiss him, slow, deep…to explore that perfect mouth of his and taste him, but before she had the chance to do so, he pulled back and got out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced.

"But…you just took a shower two hours ago when you came home…" Elena said, but when she raised her eyes to look at him, all she found was empty space.

***we pay the price***

Elena heard the bathroom-door open and her eyes flew in that direction. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes opened wide along with her mouth, forming an 'oh'. He was completely naked, no pants, no underwear, no towel…just _him_ and he looked… Elena had never seen a Greek God, but she was pretty sure Adonis** had nothing on Damon Salvatore.

"See something you like?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his lips and Elena knew he was trying to get past what had just happened between them.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Done," he said and walked to the closet to put on a pair of boxers that actually emphasized his package rather than hide it.

Elena got out of the bed and made her way towards him. Damon was now standing between her and the opened half of the closet. She stretched out her hand, slightly touching his burning flesh as she reached for her white, fluffy bathrobe. She was pretty sure she'd heard him curse under his breath right before snatching the clothing form her hand and throwing it somewhere across the room. He grabbed her arm and twirled her so that they were face to face once more. His body crushed hers against the closet-door and his lips found hers in a second.

Damon felt like he was about to explode…when her tiny hand came in contact with his flesh, he lost the last bit of self-restraint he had left. He wanted her; God, he wanted her so much that he couldn't see straight, he couldn't think clear and his hands were trembling in frustration.

"I don't care about what you are and what you do. I'm paying, you're mine and right now I want you so bad…I think my dick grew an inch since we arrived in Mystic Falls…" he growled in her ear and Elena felt chills run down her spine.

"Well, if you want me, you'd better take me!" she breathed.

Damon didn't wait to be told twice. He pulled up her negligée and ripped her small panties off her. She let out a sharp cry when Damon crushed her lips with his. His tongue started pushing and twirling inside her mouth as his thumb started working on her clit.

Elena wanted to moan and scream, but Damon wouldn't let her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails in his shoulders. When his mouth finally freed hers to explore her neck, his fingers slipped inside her folds and she let her head fall backwards, growling.

Without hesitation, Elena dipped her hand inside his black boxers and pulled out his length, curling her slender fingers around it, barely covering half of it.

"You want it inside you?" he asked in her ear and her body responded with a shiver.

"Yes… "

"Say it; say you want my dick inside you!" he ordered.

"I want your dick inside me…deep inside me…" she mumbled and Damon let out another animalistic sound.

He wrapped her long legs around his hips and filled her in one deep thrust, the rough move making Elena's body convulse, and she let out a high-pitched cry.

Only after he was buried deep inside her, did Damon realize just how tight she was. When he heard her cry, he cursed himself for being so brutal, but of course his regret didn't last long as she put her hands on his shoulders and started moving her hips up and down.

"You're so fucking tight," he managed between moans.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Elena shouted. Damon turned them around and pressed her against the wall beside the door, pumping inside her with no mercy and no restraint. Every move pushed Elena harder against the cold, hard wall, but she felt no pain whatsoever. All she was feeling was the intense pleasure of having him inside her…it was like it belonged there and for the first time in a long time, she felt whole again, she felt needed, she felt…worthy – even if she most certainly wasn't.

Damon started moving faster and faster and Elena was sure that once she'd come, she would break into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh God…" she murmured, desperately trying to catch her breath as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

Her soft moans were driving him crazy… and all he wanted was to last long enough to get her off once, just once. He wished she'd cry out his name as she came…but he soon remembered her stupid rule about _'no yelling the client's name and no kissing during sex'_; he made himself a mental promise to work on breaking her rules later on since he'd never believed in rules anyway.

He bent his head for a kiss, but she turned her head so he ended up kissing her ear instead. The gesture made Damon mad for some reason, and he started moving even faster, digging his fingertips into the soft skin of her ass, pounding into her until he felt her come undone in his arms. He stopped for a few seconds before continuing with slow, deep thrusts.

"Did any of your clients' make you come so hard before, Elena?" he purred in her ear. She didn't answer; firstly because no one in her whole life had made her come like that and secondly, because she still wasn't sure she could talk. "Why aren't you answering? Because you know the answer to that question is 'no'! No one made you tremble like this and no one ever will… Every time you'll fuck someone else, you'll remember this moment, you'll remember what real pleasure feels like…" One last, deep thrust and he came inside her, the feeling almost giving Elena another orgasm. "That should take my mind off you for a while," he pulled out of her and rolled his boxers back on. He walked to the closet and started dressing, like she wasn't even in the room.

Elena grabbed her bathrobe from the floor and disappeared behind the bathroom-door. As soon as the hot drops of water hit her skin, she started breathing again. He was right, she had never felt like that with anyone, and she'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. They'd just banged the hell out of each other and God help her, but she was getting aroused all over again just at the thought of him. It was like her body had a mind of its own and all it wanted was _him_. Her insides were calling for him, like a creepy voice in a dark forest…in powerful whispers that were sending chills down her spine.

After she made sure she rubbed every inch of her body, she towel dried, put on her robe and got out. She didn't get closer than the bathroom-door as Damon grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"We didn't use …" he said in an angry voice.

"I don't have anything. I showed Carl my medical record. Didn't he tell you? I have a checkup every two months; I had the last one barely two weeks ago; twelve days ago to be exact," she fired back, pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"What about…uh…"

"Don't worry, I can't get pregnant," Elena said, figuring out what Damon was trying to ask. "I'm on the pill as well," she finished.

"Good…" was all he said.

***we pay the price***

"I put the damn thing here, I'm sure I did," Damon shouted.

After breakfast, they'd returned to their room and Damon left to make more mysterious and important calls. Elena didn't dare ask about it and it wasn't her busyness anyway. He was supposed to come back before five pm, to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, but he got back just ten minutes before the time they were supposed to leave.

Stefan, Caroline and Damon's parents already left twenty minutes ago and Damon still couldn't find his best man speech.

"Just make something up; how hard can it be?" Elena suggested and Damon scoffed.

"What do _you_ know about speeches?" Damon asked in a mocking voice.

"I know '_you are my only brother, I love you and I wish you all the happiness in the world_' would sound better than '_I'm sorry I missed your wedding because I couldn't find the damn speech_'."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"It was just a suggestion; I'll wait for you downstairs," she took her purse and got out, leaving Damon alone in the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon found Elena on the couch in the living room, waiting for him.

"I couldn't find it, so let's go!" he said and Elena followed him towards the car without a word. She could tell he was still angry, pissed and frustrated; over all, he was in a _very_ bad mood.

They drove in silence all the way to the fancy restaurant. Elena peeked at him from time to time to see if his expression had changed and she caught him checking her out once or twice. He immediately looked ahead, pretending it didn't happen. The dress she'd chosen tonight was a simple, black dress that covered most of her upper body, but it was still pretty short as the position she had in the car left her legs uncovered.

Damon's hands took a firm grip on the leather wheel. '_Why on earth does she look so damn good?_' he asked himself. '_Il est difficile de vaincre ses passions, et impossible de les satisfaire_.'** He figured he was just starting to realize what Marguerite De La Sabliére** had meant by that.

The underground parking was packed and they had to drive all the way to the 3th level to find an empty space. There were just four or five other cars parked on that level and Damon chose to park on the opposite side of the elevator. He got out of the car and quickly walked around to the other side to open the door for Elena.

He waited until she was out of the car before slamming the door shut and push her up against it. His hand reached for the tiny purse in her hand and placed it on top of the car while kissing her neck. Fast, sharp tongue movements made it hard for Elena to breathe properly. She could feel his eager hands caressing her hips, her waist and her lower back while the other one was massaging her right breast through her dress.

"I want you again," Damon said before kissing her; his lips seized hers in a way that left no question that they belonged to him. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and bit lightly, making Elena groan softly. Damon pushed his hips forward and Elena gasped at the feeling of his full erection against her lower abdomen.

"Here? Now?" she asked between kisses.

"Yes," he answered, pushing her a few steps forward. He turned her and bent her over the hood of the car, crushing her breasts against the warm board. He raised her tight dress all the way to her waist, taking advantage of her exposed legs to caress them. She heard a tearing sound, and imagined he'd be using a condom this time.

Damon unzipped his fly and his dick practically _jumped_ out of his boxers. He lowered them a few inches, not bothering to lower his pants over his hips; they were still in a public place and if someone would decide to pass by, he'd have to move fast. He rolled the thin, pale-red rubber on himself and brushed her panties aside. His hunger for her was deep and powerful; he'd only had a taste this morning and already he wanted more, he wanted to devour her piece by piece.

Once inside her, both Damon and Elena forgot they were in a public parking and Elena started moaning loudly, making Damon call her name in pure bliss. It felt so good to be inside her…good enough to become addicted.

He placed his hands on each side of her hips and started thrusting in and out of her faster and deeper, sending her further and further on the slippery surface. It took them no more than five minutes to come undone at the same time.

Pulling out of her, Damon took out a small paper handkerchief from his pocked and handed it to Elena. She mumbled a 'thanks' and wiped her own juices from her opening. She saw Damon from the corner of her eye, taking off the condom and making a little knot into it; he fastened his pants again, took the soaked handkerchief from her and walked over to throw them in the garbage that was just two metres away from them.

Elena was desperately trying to remove a white stain from the edge of her dress as they were walking towards the elevator.

"I think I have another napkin," Damon said, pulling out a small, wrinkled piece of paper and handing it to her. Elena took it and gave it back a few moments later.

"That would be your best man's speech," she whispered, her voice slightly amused. Damon smirked, then he smiled and soon he was laughing like a fool. To think he'd almost wiped his dick with it. His laugh was real and compelling, making Elena burst into laughter as well.

After he was done, Damon wiped away the tiny tear in the corner of his eye. He hankered down and started rubbing the material of her dress to get the stain out. When he was done, the white stain was barely visible and she felt relieved.

"Thank you," Elena murmured. He said something like 'don't mention it' and guided her towards the elevator. Once the doors closed, he pushed the button that had **2#** marked on it. He curled his hand around her waist and pulled Elena closer to him. From reflex or something, she let her head droop onto his shoulder and her lips parted in surprise when she felt a soft kiss in top of her head.

***we pay the price***

As soon as they got back from the rehearsal dinner, Elena retired into the shower. She'd been feeling him on her skin this whole time and she had no words on how the thought of it made her feel. During his cousin's speech, Damon had managed to slip his hand under the table and caress her thighs, his fingers slowly gliding up and down, every move pushing her thin skirt higher to uncover her smooth legs.

What this man was doing to her should have been illegal, she should've been able to defend herself and be given an attorney to help her with that. A simple touch from him and her body was on fire. A quick glance and she could feel it deep in her belly. All she could think about was him. She closed her eyes and imagined every little beautiful and perfect detail about him.

The tiny shampoo bottle slipped from her hand and hit the bathtub with a loud noise when she heard the door open.

"Are you ok in there?" Damon asked.

"Uh…yeah…" she answered, unsure.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p>**- Adonis- Greek God of beauty and desire; famos for making many Godesses fall in love with him; one of them being the beautiful Aphrodite and being his one and only weakness.<p>

**- french saying that translates: 'It is difficult to master your passions and impossible to satisfy them'

**- french poet.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So, it finally happened, I hope it was worth the wait, review and let me know!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**N: I was certainly overwhelmed by your amazing reviews, thank you all so, so much! I couldn't help myself, I just had to be a little naughty and give you this before some more drama, hope you'll enjoy and won't be mad at me for making this story a chapter or so longer.**

**Be warned, this chapter lives up to the M-rating status!**

**As always, a HUGE thanks you goes to my beta, Valerie (2serendipity)!**

**Day four/part one **

**Wash it away!**

"Mind if I join you?"

Elena almost dropped the bottle, again. All her mind could remember right now was that she'd never let any of her clients share the shower with her. For some reason she'd always felt it was too personal. She'd already broken one of her rules for him…she'd had sex with him without a condom. She'd wanted him so much that she'd been reckless and she could not let that happen again.

Just when she thought she'd made up her mind and was ready to turn down his offer, she heard him speak.

"I promise you that I can make it worth your while," he murmured, his deep, seductive voice sending chills down her spine. _What the hell are you doing? You're acting like a horny teenager! _She asked herself. "I can help you wash the places you can't reach…" he sing-songed and Elena knew it was a lost battle. No matter how much she wanted to say 'no' and no matter how many reasons she had to say 'no', the words 'Ok, you can join me' fell from her lips.

When he pulled the shower curtain aside, Elena noticed two things: firstly, that he was completely naked and secondly, that he was already hard.

In spite of her 'profession' (or maybe because of it), Elena had never found herself 'dying' to touch a man… that was, not until she'd met Damon Salvatore. Right now, Elena wanted to touch him, she wanted to hold his erection in her hand and stroke him gently under the warmth of the pouring water, she wanted to wrap her tongue around him and take him deep into her welcoming mouth… she wanted to feel him, taste him and make him moan.

The running water made Elena's body sparkle; her hair wasn't all wet, but enough to make a few strands stick to her breasts and shoulders. She looked so damn perfect that she made him hard instantly. As if he was hypnotized, he raised his hand and reached for her hair, brushing it aside softly and placing a burning kiss on her collarbone, right where her hair had been. He felt her shiver from his butterfly kiss and he was proud to have such an effect on her.

Damon wrapped his fingers around her thin wrist and in one pull he had her pressed up against his chest. His left hand found a nest in her half-wet hair, slowly massaging her skull. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her jawline, all the way to her ear; "I want to taste you…" he whispered and Elena turned her head to kiss him and let him taste her, but apparently, that was not what he meant.

In a second, Damon was down on his knees, caressing her inner thigh with his moist tongue. Elena suddenly felt like her legs were made of jelly, so she reached for the wall to find her balance. His eager lips traveled higher to kiss her hipbone. Instinctively, her hand reached for his raven hair and she pushed her hips forward.

He kissed the joints between her legs and every other soft place he could find, avoiding the little brown bundle that ached for his attention.

"Oh…please…" she begged and she vaguely felt Damon's lips curl into a smirk against her sensitive flesh.

Pretending he hadn't heard her, he used his hands and fingers to part her lower lips and he stuck the tip of his tongue between them, stroking every inch of her core. She moaned loudly, pulling at his hair. Many men had gone down on her, but whatever _he_ was doing, it was different…it was magical. She could feel his lazy strokes everywhere in her body and it made her head spin. His name was just on the tip of her tongue, ready to purge, but she bit her tongue and stopped herself.

Damon could feel and taste her desire and he had no words to describe just how aroused that was making him. He wanted her so badly, but it was more than that. He wanted to make her feel good. Damon Salvatore knew how to please a woman. There was no question about that. And if anyone ever dared to question that statement, they could ask half of the female population of Mystic Falls and about a quarter of the one in LA. And again, it was more than that. He wanted her to come undone over and over again, to take her higher than he'd ever taken a woman before. He wanted to hear her scream his name in excruciating bliss. He wanted to watch her ache for him, beg for him, and fall at his feet from sexual exhaustion.

After he'd made sure he'd used every trick he knew and he'd kissed, licked and nibbled on every millimetre of her womanhood, he finally let his tongue flick over her clit. The sharp sound coming from her throat almost made him stop. She sounded more like a feline in heat than a human and he absolutely loved it.

When his lips closed over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Elena could swear she'd evaporate from so much pleasure. She knew from many years of experience that most men didn't get it right. They either applied too much pressure or not enough; but Damon was doing it perfectly. He sucked gently, pressing the tip of his tongue against her clit a few times before sucking on it again. After a few minutes he pulled back a few inches and blew over it, and she trembled violently.

Damon placed his hand on her centre and lifted her right foot, putting it on the edge of the bathtub. He gave her a quick glance and smirked when he saw the expression on her face. Her teeth were holding her bottom lip in between, her cheeks were completely flushed and the lust in her eyes was so intense that it made Damon moan.

As soon as he settled between her legs, he let his tongue slip up and down her sex and Elena came to the conclusion that Damon Salvatore should write a book on how to orally please a woman. Every man on the planet should read it, so he'd know how to please the woman he was sleeping with, and no woman should pass through life without knowing this type of pleasure.

One of Damon's fingers slipped inside her folds and curled to stroke her upper walls. Her hips started rocking back and forward. She didn't care that she was fucking his finger; it felt so damn good… and she wanted more. He added a second finger and it didn't take long before Elena came undone all over his fingers. He waited until the last spasm of pleasure was gone before retrieving his fingers and licking them clean. Elena moaned at the sight of his lips and tongue tasting her juices.

"We should wash you… because you're all dirty…" Damon said in a low voice. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, pressing her back against his hard chest. He reached for the shower-gel and poured a generous quantity in his palm. He rubbed his hands together a few times before starting to walk them all over her chest, slowly massaging her breasts without teasing her nipples too much, knowing they were too sensitive after her orgasm.

He continued washing her abs, her shoulders, applying a little more pressure to make her relax against him. Then he descended on her back, stopping on her ass.

"I like your ass," he whispered in her ear. "Do you have any rules on anal?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You mentioned something about toys. Do you have anything that would help me with that?" she nodded this time, not trusting her own voice enough to speak. He helped her out of the tub. She returned a few minutes later with a tube of water-proof lubricant, two banana-flavored condoms and a small vibrator that looked like an oversized bullet.

"Here," she said, dropping the items in his hand.

Damon made her face the wall and told her to bend over. She placed her hands on the wall and did as told. He poured some lube in his hand and some directly between her butt-cheeks. For a few moments he just stood there and watched the liquid slide down her smooth legs. When one drop reached the back of her knee, he placed his palm over it and stroked her thigh all the way up to her bottom. After massaging the muscle right above her second opening, he dipped one finger inside. Elena moaned softly in pain and pleasure.

Soon Damon had three fingers inside her and he decided it was time to replace it with the small vibrator. The object was slightly cold and Damon used his hand to warm it up before thrusting it inside her tight ass. Even if the instinct was to pull back, Elena stood completely still. She was amazed by his patience. He pushed the object in in slow motion and stopped once it was all in.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No…"

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yes."

Satisfied, Damon started thrusting the tiny vibrator in and out, enjoying the sounds coming from Elena's throat. He swore she made the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard.

"I… I'm ready," she mumbled. She didn't have to say the words, Damon knew what she wanted.

He pulled the vibrator out and dropped it in the sink. He put a condom on as fast as he could and positioned himself at her opening.

"If it hurts, just tell me. I told you I'm not interested in causing you any kind of pain," he said and she nodded.

Before they both realized what was happening, Damon was thrusting in and out of her and she was pushing her ass on his length, both panting and moaning in unison.

She came hard and violent, her body convulsing and trembling against his. Damon followed her a minute after with the same intensity. They both just stood there for a while, unable to move.

When Damon finally pulled out of her, he was still half hard and Elena cried out in a broken voice.

"God…the sounds you make…" he murmured.

He took off the condom and threw it in the small garbage can under the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them both under the running tap. They washed each other for a few more minutes before Damon decided they were clean enough and he wanted her in bed.

***we pay the price***

After the second time they'd been together, Elena was lying exhausted in Damon's arms. Her head was resting on his chest and her hand drawing small circles on his perfectly sculpted abs.

"You're smart and beautiful…why are you…do you enjoy it?" Damon asked and Elena let her head fall backwards to look at him.

"Not really," she answered simply.

"Then why do you do it? I mean…you seem like a good person…" he had no idea why he said that, but he just couldn't stop the words as they flew off his lips.

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?" he asked.

"I mean, I am not a good person. I've done stuff…"

"Well, everyone did something they're not proud of," he offered.

"No… I'm doing that every day. I'm not talking about that, what could you have possibly done _that_ bad?"

"I killed my parents…" she whispered and Damon's body tensed underneath hers.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So, did you like? Review and let me know. The next chapter…we learn some stuff about Elena and she'll came face to face with someone from her past she did NOT want to see at the wedding.<strong>

**Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N: I'm not done with the last chapter yet, but I was so excited about the new TVD episode that I just felt like giving you guys this chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you my dear, amazing beta, Valerie (2serendipity)!**

**I'm no hero**

'_I'm no hero babe, if things are bad I fight, if they explode I smile and go,_

_far away and wait for the painful call as I wash the blood off my hands'_

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, pulling away a few inches to look at Elena. She grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled them over her breasts to feel less exposed to him.

"You heard me…I'm the reason my parents are dead," she said.

"Didn't they die in a car wreck?" Damon asked. He already knew her parents had died in a car crash, because Matt had told him that and Matt was never wrong. He didn't give him any details, but he was pretty sure that was what was written in the file that his best friend had given him before he'd hired her.

"Yes…" she said in a sad voice. "…I was driving."

Damon wanted to tell her 'accidents happen', 'it's not your fault' and all that 'crap' people tell you when you're blaming yourself for things you have no control over, but the truth was that he had no idea what had happened all those years ago, so he said nothing.

Elena took a deep breath, pulling the covers even higher, almost burying her face under them. "My father was an architect and my mother was a painter, and they went to a small village in Africa to help build a school. My aunt Jenna went with them as well; she was a nurse…a very good one," she paused. "They came back after three months. They arrived at the airport at 6:30 am and _I_ went to pick them up."

Damon watched her silently. He was amazed by the fact that he actually wanted to know what had happened, what had made Elena into what she was now. Most of all, he wanted to know why she would blame herself for an accident.

"The thing is… that the night before I'd gone to this party… a _big_ party. I had _a lot_ to drink because I wanted to prove I was better than Rebecca. I got home at 4 in the morning, puked my guts out for an hour and slept for little more than 30 minutes," there was another pause, bigger this time and Damon thought she wouldn't be finishing the story. He was ready to say something when he heard her soft voice again.

"My dad noticed I wasn't at my best and asked me whether he shouldn't be driving. I told him I was fine, that I'd just skipped my morning coffee, and as soon as he, mom and Jenna got in the car, I drove away….the light had turned yellow… it was definitely yellow, but I wanted to get home faster to sleep and drink litres of water…so I ran it. The guy to my right probably had the same idea because the next thing I remember is waking up in a white room with a million tubes in my mouth, my nose and my arms…they were everywhere. Three days later I found out neither of my parents had survived and that my aunt was paralyzed from the neck down. I was a total mess for weeks. When I was finally able to carry on a conversation, the doctors explained to me that I was missing an ovary and the other one was in a pretty bad shape. You see, the passenger seat pushed the gearshift to the left. It perforated my belly, crushed my right ovary and stopped in the other one."

Damon had to actually bite his tongue not to say anything. He knew…he just knew that she would be too proud to want pity and he figured that anything he might say would sound pitiful at this point.

"The doctors said that I have less than a 10% chance to actually get pregnant on my own…"

"Uh," Damon cleared his throat, "what about…your aunt…did she…" he didn't get to actually ask the question; Elena figured it out and answered.

"She's still recovering. The good news is that the paralysis isn't permanent; the not so good news is that her treatment is _really_ expensive, way too expensive for her husband to afford on his teacher's salary…"

"You are paying for her treatments, aren't you?" Damon guessed.

She nodded. "It's the least I can do since it's my fault that she needs them in the first place. Neither Jenna nor her husband know about it; they think the doctor's doing it for half the price. See, I can't…I need this job. At this stage, it's very important to keep going. She's already using her hands and shoulders as before; the feeling has returned to her hips as well as her legs, but not completely. The doctors are positive she'll be able to walk in a year."

"Elena, what happened to you and your parents was an accident. Do you have any idea how many yellow lights _I_ ran through?"

"Were you half-drunk as well?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Damon…I appreciate what you're trying to do, but…it's still my fault. I made one bad decision and because of it everything went to hell… I… I'm thirsty," Elena said and Damon knew she was just trying to change the subject, but he didn't know what to do other than stand up and tell her he'd bring her a glass of water.

As soon as Damon stepped out of the room, Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then another…and another. It was only the second time she told that story. The first time had been when she'd told it to herself. _Why did I just tell __**him**__?_ Elena wondered.

When Damon returned to his bedroom a few minutes later, Elena was already asleep. He put the glass of water on her nightstand and crawled back into bed. Supporting himself on one elbow, he lay there watching her; he noticed there was a tiny teardrop in the corner of her eye and he bent over her to kiss it away. Elena moaned softly and moved closer to him. His heart ached for her…she was acting so strong and independent, when deep down, Damon knew she was broken. Much like himself….

***we pay the price***

The day of the wedding couldn't have been more perfect. Even the sun came out to wish Stefan and Caroline the best on their special day. The reception was short and intimate, just close friends and family.

"I'm guessing you two are next," Donatella said, approaching Elena and Damon who were on the small terrace. They both turned towards the older woman.

"We just started dating, mama," Damon said, offering Elena an apologetic look.

"I know that, but you seem to be getting along fine; she makes you smile, what more can I ask for," she gave her son one of those adoring looks that made Elena's heart flutter. "You're also sexually compatible it seems…"

"Mom!" Damon said.

"Did any of you sleep last night?" she asked and Elena almost choked on her drink. Donatella made her way back inside before either of them could think of an answer.

"I told you they heard us," Elena said, blushing slightly.

"_You parents are going to hear us; your brother's going to hear us…everybody's going to hear us," Elena protested breathlessly._

"_I do not care, I absolutely adore the sounds you make," Damon answered from between her legs. _

_Elena looked at him. The man could work miracles on a woman and right now he was making Elena's brain melt. She thought she might explode from too much pleasure._

"_Oh God…please…there…keep your tongue right there..." Elena mumbled between loud moans and uneven breaths. She suddenly forgot all about anyone that might or might not hear her._

Damon curled his hand around her tiny waist – he loved her waist. Actually, he loved her body; she was absolutely and undeniably perfect. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear: "It was totally worth it…"Elena shivered slightly, just because that was what his velvet voice and soft breath in her ear were doing to her.

"Damon, stop it!" she demanded.

"That's not what you said last night," he fired back, and Elena pulled back an inch to look him in the eyes.

"We're in public…" she protested as his hand started caressing her thigh through her dress. He grabbed the edge of her skirt and his fingertips brushed her burning flesh.

"That didn't stop us before…" he purred in her ear. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, pressing her back against his chest. She gasped at the contact.

"I bet you're already wet, Elena…" he subtly brushed his fingers over her pubic bone and she moaned. "…you're always so wet for me…" he palmed her bottom and she gasped.

"You have the sexiest ass," Elena's mind immediately connected the words with what they had been doing last night in the shower and then, in the morning and again before they left home. One thing was certain: Damon definitely had stamina.

"Damon?" his brother's voice pulled Damon out of his trance and made Elena blush for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

***we pay the price***

"This 'Alaric' guy keeps calling you," Damon said annoyed, handing Elena her phone. She took the device from him and looked at the screen, as if she didn't believe it.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," she mumbled to the two girls standing there and without a second look at Damon, she walked out of the crowded restaurant. It was still noisy, even outside, so she took a few more steps to her right and stopped in a tight alley between the restaurant building and another one that might've been a pharmacy.

After she was done talking to Ric, she blocked the keyboard of her phone and turned around, ready to return to the party, but walked right into another person. She mumbled a 'sorry' and looked up to see who she'd almost walked into. The shock made her gasp.

"Mason?" she muttered, praying he was just a mirage.

"Missed me, kitty-cat?" he asked and from his breath Elena realized he'd been drinking; he smelled of hard liquor. She shivered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I went to college with the groom; the question is: what are _you_ doing here? Are you…working?" he asked and suddenly the memories came rushing back. Mason had been Elena's second client and…well, saying that he hadn't been gentle was a fucking understatement.

"I'm here with someone…" Elena murmured. The truth was, she was actually afraid of him. She was planning on being as nice as possible, to gain enough time to find a way out.

"Who?"

"Damon…" Elena wasn't sure why, but she felt that mentioning Damon's name might have some sort of effect on him. It did, just not the one Elena had hoped for.

"You're here with Damon? With Damon Salvatore?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how much I hate that guy? He always had every girl I ever liked crawling at his feet… does he know what you do?"

"Yes," Elena answered simply. She took a step back and he followed immediately; she kept backing up until her back hit the cold, musty wall.

"Interesting, cause he hates hookers…but I have nothing against them," with that, he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling so hard that Elena could feel tears form in her eyes. "You're still as damn beautiful as I remember," he mumbled before leaning in for a kiss. Elena immediately moved her head away. She raised her leg and pushed her knee into his stomach, making him growl in pain.

Elena's victory was short lived because before she got the chance to run, Mason caught her arm, pushing her violently against the wall and pressing his heavy body against hers.

"Stay still, you bitch!" he shouted. Elena was still trying to fight him off, even if her body hurt everywhere. "Stay still, I said, or I'll…"

"You'll do what, Mason?" Damon's voice was cold and menacing; Elena had never heard him speak like this before; there was something in his tone that left no doubt on what he might do to Mason if he wouldn't back off.

"Mind your own business, Damon!" Mason yelled and Elena was sure she heard Damon's teeth clench. Before she had time to say anything, Mason pushed her to the ground and walked towards Damon.

"She only fucks you for the money; I never thought you of all people would come to that," he said and Elena pushed herself in a sitting position, expecting to see Damon punch Mason, but that didn't happen.

"And it looks that she still refused you even with all your money; walk away now and I'll think about letting you skip town in one piece," Damon said. His voice sounded calm and collected, but Elena just knew he was fermenting on the inside.

Mason scoffed, but walked away.

Damon waited until he could no longer see the other man before helping Elena up. He offered her his hand, but she pulled away.

"I'm fine…I'll be fine," she mumbled and Damon opened his eyes wide.

"That son-of-a-bitch almost raped you, Elena, just let me help you," he said softly, but Elena shook her head vigorously.

"I deserved that…I am what I am, Damon, I can't change that. Please, I don't want you seeing me like this. I'll be fine, just go back inside, I'll find you," she urged.

Damon let out a heavy breath and returned to the restaurant. He saw Elena coming in a few minutes later and make her way towards the bathroom. He followed.

***we pay the price***

Elena took off her thin blouse and moaned when she saw the dark-red scratches on her shoulders and back. She took a paper towel and let the warm water pour over it. Once it was moist, she placed it on her left shoulder and another guttural moan escaped her throat.

"Elena?" she heard Damon call as he pushed the bathroom door open.

"Damon, I'm fine, I'll be right out," she offered, but he didn't buy it; in a split second he was inside and the door closed behind him.

"For Christ's sake, Elena; you are not fine, look at your…my God! I'm going to kill Mason…I swear I'll have his head," he said, taking the small, soaked paper from her hand and cleaning her other wounds.

"Damon…just…ouch…" she moaned in pain and Damon cursed under his breath. "I'm fine, just give me a minute," she said and Damon turned her around, forcing Elena to face him.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you let anyone take care of you?"

"Because I'm not your responsibility," Elena returned.

Damon cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek and for a moment, Elena just let her face rest in the palm of his hand.

"Elena, I don't want to do this because I consider you a responsibility. I want to do it because…I got to know you…" he whispered, his lips brushing her skin like a butterfly's wings and Elena closed her eyes. "…you're a good person, Elena, and I want to take care of you, if only you would let me…"

"Don't talk like that…" Elena protested.

Ignoring her comment, Damon kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheek…his kisses were soft and slightly wet, but the effect was as powerful as always, making Elena's body tremble. His lips finally fell on hers and after brushing his lips against hers, he used his tongue to push her lips apart.

"Don't…don't kiss me like that…" Elena mumbled and she heard Damon ask 'why' softly in her mouth.

"Because…even if I am yours now, in a week, another guy will pay me and I'll be his…"

Those words finally did the trick and Damon pulled away as if burned.

***we pay the price***

Elena had looked for Damon everywhere until it became clear that he wasn't at the restaurant anymore. After she'd spoken those cold words to him, he'd taken off, leaving her alone at last. She'd cleaned her wounds as well as she could and returned to the party, acting like nothing happened.

She was now back at the Salvatore mansion, opening the front door with the key Donatella had given her before she left. She made her way inside and the sound of classical music caught her attention as soon as she found herself upstairs. But…no one was supposed to be home. Stefan and Caroline had left for their honeymoon two hours ago and Damon's parents were still at the restaurant, keeping an eye on things. There was only one explanation: Damon was in his room.

She opened the door, letting it close behind her with a loud sound. She took out a thick envelope from her purse and threw it on the bed, right beside Damon.

"There's 2000$ in there, you can count," she said and he pressed the 'stop' button of the stereo, leaving them in complete silence. "You're not paying me anymore so the rules don't apply," she took a few steps forward and stopped by the edge of the bed. "Make love to me, Damon! I want to kiss you while you're inside me and I want to scream your name when you make me reach oblivion."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, but he said nothing and he did nothing.

"I pushed you away because you make me feel… you look at me and I melt, you kiss me and I belong to you in ways I never belonged to anyone else, you touch me and you reach my soul…I'm not going to stand here and talk about love or pretend I even know what it is… I just know that being with you isn't like anything I felt before and it scares me."

She bit her lip nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was watching her with those captivating, electric blue eyes and she realized just how weak and powerful all at the same time they made her feel.

"Well…aren't you going to say something?"

**N: So…I really hope you liked it; review and let me know.**

**Next chapter, you'll see if Damon would say something to push her away or bring her closer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N: And here is the last chapter. Now, I have an idea of a short epilogue if you guys are interested…? It has been a great ride and I want to thank you all for sticking with me.**

**Another special thanks again to _Katy5219_ for inspiring this piece with her amazing story 'If you can afford me'.**

**Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for proofreading this and doing such an amazing job!**

**Blue-eyed angel**

"Well…aren't you going to say something?"

Damon put the remote on the nightstand and stood. Slowly – so slowly that Elena felt like yelling at him to just move faster – he advanced towards her, stopping just a few inches away. She opened her mouth to say something, but his index finger pressed against her lips stopped her.

"I think we've talked enough," he whispered so quietly that Elena thought for a second she'd imagined it.

Damon gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then he kissed her right cheek, the corner of her mouth and finally her bottom lip. He let his teeth nibble on it softly and Elena let out a needy moan in his mouth. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his midnight hair, enjoying the slightly moist sensation.

His tongue made its way inside her mouth and Elena's body trembled with need. She felt like crying from all the sensations that were taking over her body. He'd never been brutal or harsh with her, but he'd never been that gentle either. The way he was kissing her right now was making her see stars – actual, fucking, yellow stars behind her closed eyelids. His hand cupped her face and he was slowly moving his thumb over her jawline. His finger was barely touching her flesh, but the sensation, combined with the slow, deep thrusts of his tongue had her head spinning and her knees trembling.

When he pulled away, she let out a high-pitched cry of protest. She wanted him; no, scratch that, she _needed_ him to keep kissing her…until the end of time, because he made her feel happy, free and whole. He made her feel like she'd come home. Everything in her life had been so messed up since her parents had died, like a roller-coaster that keeps going and going and you just can't stop it, even if you want to because it's not fun anymore, because the adrenaline has vanished. The nausea and the dizziness had kicked in, and after that…just a numb sensation that wasn't hurting her, or making her happy…it was just there.

All this time…she hadn't lived; she'd just 'existed' like a dead person with a still functioning body. She didn't want things; she wanted things done so she could move on to the next thing that required her attention. For the first time since her parents had died, she wanted something for herself; something that would bring her happiness; she wanted Damon. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her and to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He was her salvation… her _blue-eyed angel_.

Damon stepped behind her and unzipped her dress, careful not to touch her scratches. Every time he looked at her and saw that she was hurting, he felt the urge to rip Mason's heart out, put him in his truck and just let him decompose. He still couldn't believe he'd let that excuse of a human being get away after he'd hurt his girl. After pulling the zipper all the way, the red dress fell at her feet and she unceremoniously stepped out of it. She wasn't wearing a bra, only a pair of dark-red panties and Damon felt his breath get stuck in his throat. She was so damn beautiful.

As if he was in a trance, he raised his hand and let his fingers wander over the sensitive flesh of her back, her shoulders and the outline of her breasts. He felt her shiver slightly and the gesture made him ever harder than he already was. He really enjoyed the effect he had on her. He was amazed by the physical way her tiny body was responding to his. It was like…like they were meant to be.

Slowly, he turned her around to face him and caressed her cheek. "God, you're so beautiful…" he murmured and she blushed lightly. It was actually amusing how even the dirtiest words had no effect on her, yet the simplest compliments were making her blush. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

Elena protested when Damon didn't follow.

"Please, just let me watch you for a minute," he said and Elena smiled at him. She used her fingertips to trace an invisible line from her neck to her breasts, stopping on her flat abdomen, and Damon let out a low growl. Encouraged by his reaction, she continued teasing him by sliding her hand back to her breasts and cupping them, using both her hands. Elena was sure she could see the bulge in his pants grow right in front of her. When she softly pinched her nipples, Damon lost his control and brushed her hands away. He purred like a big, black cat before letting his tongue flick over her rosy bud.

She arched her back against the mattress, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. He sucked gently, making her legs tremble with need. When he went lower and sucked on her clit through the thin material of her panties, Elena lost all control over her body. She was pretty sure she could feel Damon smirk against her skin as he was pulling the tiny thong off her. After he threw the piece of underwear somewhere in the middle of the room, he started kissing her ankle, moving up, letting his slippery tongue tease the back of her knee. He moved higher on her thighs and stopped when he was just an inch away from her needy womanhood to kiss her left leg in the same painfully slow way and Elena sighed loudly. This time when he got to her folds, he didn't pull away; he continued kissing her lower lips before using his fingers to pull them apart and sticking his tongue in between, making her cry out in pleasure.

He was alternating perfectly between teasing her entrance and her clit as well as kissing his way up to her breasts from time to time. For a split second Elena thought about the many girls that had helped him perfect his flawless technique, how many girls he'd kissed and touched, and how many of them had been completely satisfied by him; the thought made her shiver and Damon's blue gaze found hers, watching her like he was asking what was wrong. She shook her head slightly, letting him know everything was ok.

Damon kissed his way to her lips and bit down on her bottom one. She moaned in his mouth and pushed him onto his back.

His shirt was only half buttoned, which made it easy for her to open it and Damon raised himself enough for her to push the shirt over his shoulders. Elena positioned herself above him, her legs on each side of his hips, letting her fingertips wander all over his perfectly sculpted upper body, following her hand with her eyes as if she was hypnotized.

"See something you like?" he asked playfully. She stopped, raising a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're fucking perfect!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Elena, you…" she didn't let him finish, shutting him up with a slow, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Shhh, don't ruin it," she pleaded in a soft whisper. She used the tip of her tongue to follow the outline of his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe. She always loved the power of such a mild touch. She continued her path down his throat, his chest, his abs, letting her tongue circle his bellybutton as her eager hands were working on his belt. It didn't take her more than 50 seconds to get rid of the belt and unzip his pants. Damon lifted his hips and she pulled his pants over his hipbones, all the way to his ankles, taking them off one leg at a time.

She pushed his legs wide and positioned herself between them, keeping her ass up to give him a view she knew he liked. He was always telling her how much he adored her round bottom. She took hold of his pulsating dick and started stroking him slowly. After a few up and down movements, she stopped, keeping her hand at the base and started licking and sucking the tip.

"Elena…" he gasped when she took him in as deep as she could. She let out a purring sound which made her throat vibrate and Damon tangled his fingers in her silky hair to pull her away. As soon as she let go, he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her over him. He kissed her deeply, rolling her on her back at the same time. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on with a deep breath as he buried himself inside her warmth.

"Oh…oh God…" Elena moaned loudly.

"That's it, baby, let go…you know how much I like it when you get vocal," he whispered in her ear and she growled deep in her throat as he filled her completely.

His thrusts started slow and gentle, but soon he was pumping in and out of her at the perfect speed and made Elena come undone in just a few minutes.

"Daaaamon!" she shouted his name in pure bliss and he froze. He was used to women screaming his name, but it was the first time _she_ did it and it sounded…beautiful and perfect. Damon felt like a man who'd just won the fucking lottery. He wished he could make her scream his name like that over and over again until the day his heart would stop beating.

Elena took advantage of his state of shock to push him onto his back. She climbed on top, sliding herself onto his length and moaning softly.

"I just love the way your dick feels inside me…just…perfect," she murmured against his ear and he let out a low roar that made her body shiver. It wasn't even funny how every little touch and every soft sound from him had such an effect on her. "And then I move like this," she said, moving her hips in circles, then back and forward, "and my head's spinning," she finished.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his and making it impossible for her to keep moving. Then he placed his right hand on her ass to keep her steady and started moving his hips up and down with a speed that Elena never thought was humanly possible. He was hitting her _weak spot_ with every thrust and soon they both reached oblivion together.

***we pay the price***

"Who's Alaric?" Damon asked out of the blue and Elena let her head fall backwards to look at him.

"Ric? He's my aunt's husband. He found out about me paying the doctor and he was not happy with it. He told me the hospital's staff raised some money for my aunt since she used to work with them. The money would be enough to pay the doctors for half a year since the price dropped because she recovered from the waist up."

There was a long moment of silence that neither of them found uncomfortable.

"So…that means you won't have to work as a…" he stopped. For some reason the word 'hooker' didn't fit her anymore. It sounded too dirty for a girl like her.

"You can say it, it's alright," she whispered and Damon shook his head. "Well, I actually called Carl and told him he should announce to the rest of my clients that I won't be doing this anymore."

"So that means…"

"It means I'm not a 'working girl' anymore…although, I'm pretty much broke and unemployed," she said smiling and Damon smiled back.

"Elena…I can help you. Let me help you," he said and Elena pulled back a few inches.

"I don't…I can't take your pity, Damon."

"It's not pity. I'm not offering you money; I'm offering you a job."

"Well, besides waitressing, I have no real experience, even if I did help Carl with his business more than a few times, I still have three semesters left of university and no real working time between classes, my aunt and my brother…"

"Do you think you're capable of managing a club?" Damon asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"It depends… in theory I know what to do. I am learning to be a corporate lawyer after all, but I never did it by myself."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. You can manage one of my clubs," she said and Elena's eyes opened wide.

"One of your…" she started, confused. "…but I thought…"

"You thought I was poor," he offered and she nodded. "That's because I wanted you to. Don't ask me why though; no idea. The club where we …well, I kind of own it," she said, and Elena thought it was the cutest thing that he was slightly embarrassed by his success. 'Vervain' was a really successful club. She'd chosen it for a reason after all.

"You said…you said _one of my clubs_. Do you have another one?" she asked.

"Two others actually: the one on Wistown Street*…"

"Nightfall?"

"Yes, and another one down-town, on Queen Ray*."

"Phantom?"

"Yep, it looks like you know them all."

"Well, yeah, they're my favorites. Actually, the only ones I go to…wow…you're…rich," she mumbled.

"This doesn't change anything,' Damon uttered.

"This changes _everything_! Damon, you…you don't get it. Guys like you and girls like me…"

"Wait, what do you mean 'guys like me'?" Damon asked.

"Successful, polite and kind…while girls like me…"

"Girls that are smart, beautiful, ambitious, responsible and carrying?" his kind words brought actual tears to Elena's eyes. "Like I said, it won't be pity. I'm not offering you money, just a flexible schedule. I think it's time you let someone take care of you, Elena Gilbert," he said and she smiled shyly. "Would you please give me a chance to do that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A corporate lawyer<strong> is a lawyer that handles the legal side of a buisness. I actually planed on making Elena an entertainment lawyer (what I study) - which has to do with: film, media, publishing rights and all that - but I think this one works better. _

* * *

><p><strong>N: Don't forget to leave a review to let me know you liked it…if you did…lol.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**N: As you can see, you convinced me to write the epilogue for this story, so here it is. This will certainly be the last one and I am hoping for one last review from you if you liked this story.**

**On a sadder note, whoever took this story and translated in French to post on another site, I am sorry dear, but I am best friends with an actual member of the moderator team and she took off your story and closed your account. I do speak French, it is my second language so I immediacy recognized it.**

**If anyone wishes to translate my work in any language, I wish to be announced please; it is common sense people!**

**As always a HUGE thank you to my amazing beta Valerie (2serendipity)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now and forever<strong>

Elena sat at the bar, sipping her virgin Cosmo from time to time. She checked the clock above the mirror on the other side of the counter. It was ten thirty. She pulled her phone out of her purse and unlocked it, for what must be the tenth time, just to see if she had any messages or missed calls. Of course there were none.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" a man asked from behind her. She smiled and turned to look at him. His eyes hungrily travelled all over her body. She was wearing a silky, blue dress that enveloped her like a second skin, showing off her full breasts. The man's eyes predictably lingered on her cleavage for a few moments. The dress's skirt had a small cut that showed her smooth leg.

"I'm good, thanks," she said, raising her glass.

"Would you at least give me the pleasure of a dance?" he insisted.

"I shouldn't," she said, raising her hand that revealed a beautiful set of wedding rings.

"Well, where's your husband then?"

"He…is a very busy man…" she said shyly.

"I can't see how anything could be more important than you. He should be right here, adoring his beautiful wife…"

"Ok, just one dance then," Elena finally agreed and he smirked. He took her delicate hand into his and guided her towards the dance-floor; after a wave of his hand, the Dj started playing the song 'Now & Forever' by Richard Marx.

"Happy anniversary, my dear wife," Damon purred into her ear as he pulled her close. His hand found its nest in the small of her back while his other one was holding hers, slowly caressing her flesh with his thumb.

"I thought we weren't going to do this until after we got to the hotel," she said, pouting. They were supposed to recreate a first meeting that would turn into a one-night stand before going back to being husband and wife.

"I couldn't bear to see you suffer because your horrible husband doesn't have time for you," he explained and she smiled.

"Just so you know, my husband always has time for me. He looks after me, cares for me and spoils me. My husband is the light of my day, my knight in shining armor, my blue-eyed angel…he... he is everything to me."

"And you are everything to him," he replied, before leaning in and kissing her slowly. It was truly amazing that after all this time he could still make her weak in the knees with a kiss and her body still trembled with desire for him. She wanted him with the same hunger and intensity as three and a half years ago.

"Elena," he whispered between kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"The song ended five minutes ago and we're practically making out on the dance-floor. Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Yes," she answered simply. Her cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and he smiled at her. He loved seeing her blush.

***we pay the price***

Two hours later they arrived at the hotel. As soon as they walked inside the room, Damon twirled her around and pressed her against the door, crushing her tiny frame with his strong body. Elena let out a gasp, but immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his raven hair.

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that took her breath away. Undisturbed by her moans and pleas, he continued his path down her throat, stopping to nuzzle at her pulse point and enjoying her unique scent.

"I love the way you smell…I've always loved the way you smell…" he mumbled against her flesh, his lips brushing her skin and making her insides tingle. "You didn't look at me twice that night… and it drove me crazy. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Well…" Elena started, trying to catch her breath enough to speak. "…If it's any consolation, I was attracted to you from the first moment I saw you."

"You had a weird way of showing it then!"

"I was fighting it…."

"Figures. Enough talking, it's been forever since I heard you scream for me," he said, lightly biting her shoulder and Elena let out a soft cry. "My wife," he purred.

"Now and forever," she replied, kissing him with everything she had to prove him just how much she meant the words.

Damon picked her up, placing both of her legs around his waist. He carefully placed her on the mattress and rolled up the skirt of her dress while kissing every inch of skin he revealed. When he got to her hips, she held her breath. He took off her lacy thong along with her heels and didn't lose any more time before starting a tease dance around her clit, making her moan.

"You can scream, baby, no one will hear you, since I've rented the rooms around us as well…"

"What?" she asked once she had time to process his words.

"Well, I know you're a screamer and you know how much I adore to hear you shout my name and moan and cry in agony, so, to make sure you won't hold back, I've rented the rooms surrounding this one."

"You're crazy," Elena mumbled.

"If by crazy, you mean madly in love with my wife, then yes, I guess I am," Damon said, smiling. He used to hate admitting his feelings – any kind of feelings – but since the first time he's told Elena he loved her, he kept having this need to explain to her just how much, hoping that one day, she wouldn't decide that she wasn't loved enough.

"I love you, you crazy, impulsive, cocky and incredibly protective husband of mine," she said, pulling him up to kiss him again. She swore she could spend actual years kissing this man and it wouldn't be enough. If only she wouldn't need to breathe so that she wouldn't have to ever pull away from him.

Damon got up, pulling Elena with him. He turned her around and her back hit his chest; slipping his hand between their bodies, he pulled down the long zipper of her dress and let it fall at her feet. Her full breasts were already half way out of the half- cup bra and Damon's eyes opened wider. They were so full…they looked fuller than usual. He didn't know how it was possible and truthfully, he didn't care much.

He curled his hands around her, caressing her abdomen – that was smooth and flat from the endless hours she spent in the gym. He let his palms slide higher and cupped her breasts, pushing them together, enjoying the way they almost came out of their shell. In one easy move, he unclipped her bra, and it followed her dress down to the floor. She let out a loud moan once his hands closed over her bare breasts.

After teasing her erect nipples enough to make Elena's head spin, he placed her back on the mattress and found his way back between her legs. His tongue started an up and down movement and Elena took a firm hold of the sheets. When the tip of his tongue slipped inside her folds, she cried out his name and he purred, satisfied.

"Damon…please, my love, I need you," she pleaded and Damon smirked. As soon as he pulled back from between her legs, she grabbed his tie and pulled him over to her. Immediately her eager hands started unbuttoning his shirt. The last two or three buttons were too stubborn and Elena just ripped them off.

"Hey!" Damon protested.

"I'll buy you a new one… I promise. I just want to touch you," she murmured, knowing that the pride of having her so hungry for him would override the damage to a piece of clothing. She pushed the shirt over his –so perfect – shoulders and moaned in approval. She was moving her hands up and down his torso, his arms, his chest and abs, amazed by how perfect he was. Every single time she got him naked, his body looked and felt even more perfect than before.

"Sometimes I think you married me for my body," Damon protested and she smirked.

"Your body did play a big part in that decision, yes," she admitted, blushing slightly.

God, he just loved seeing her blush; she looked beyond adorable.

In the blink of an eye, his pants were sliding down his legs and he raised an eyebrow at her. Elena shrugged, unimpressed by his stare. She knew what she wanted; she wanted Damon, _now_.

Damon let the tip of his dick slip inside her wetness before pulling back and repeating the move a few times.

"Damon…please!" she shouted, pushing her hips forward.

"Please what?"

"Please, just fuck me!" she ordered and Damon found himself compelled to oblige. He just couldn't resist her begging and her moans. He let out a low growl as he filled her completely.

"Faster…go faster, I won't break," she pushed and he went faster and faster…and faster until she came undone underneath him. He turned her around, so she was on all fours and asked her to spread her legs and put her upper body against the mattress before thrusting back inside her. His hand went around her to massage her clit and Elena lost all contact with reality.

"Daaaaamon…oh God!" she cried as she came again. Her muscles were squeezing his dick enough to make him follow.

***we pay the price***

"I'm so happy you're talking to your father again," Elena said; she laid her head backwards to give her husband a bright smile.

"Well, I realized that people make mistakes and that getting lost doesn't necessary make you a bad person. Also…he's actually changed, and since my mother accepted him and forgave him, it seemed like I didn't have the right to complain."

"It was you who opened his eyes, you know? Like the name says, you are a 'savior', Mr. Salvatore," she said sweetly and he smirked.

"Well, you were all 'damsel in distress' like, I couldn't resist," Damon replied, kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose, figuring that she wasn't just taking about his father.

"Happy anniversary, my love," Elena said, taking out a small envelope from her hand bag and handing it to Damon.

"I thought you said no presents," he protested.

"Believe me when I tell you that I couldn't help myself."

Elena's teeth captured her bottom lip, letting Damon know that she was nervous. He opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like a picture.

"Elena…" he started, but she stopped him.

"I know it doesn't look like much now since I'm only 5 weeks, but that, Mr. Salvatore, is your future son or daughter you're looking at," she said smiling.

Damon's eyes opened wide and actual tears formed in his eyes…tears he refused to shed.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes…yes," she said, her voice breaking at the end. "Looks like 10% chance and your stamina are enough to create a miracle," she said whipping away her tears.

Damon put the picture back in the envelope carefully and placed it on the nightstand before pulling Elena into a tight hug, kissing her cheeks, nose, jaw and every other inch of skin he could find.

"Thank you; thank you for making me the happiest man alive," he said and Elena couldn't help the soft sobs of joy.

"Well…you do the same to me, so it's only fair. I love you, Damon, now and forever," she whispered.

"I love you too, more than words could express."

And then he made love to her, sweet, caring, passionate… _love_, with his wife and the mother of his child.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope you enjoyed. You know what to do: review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
